The Grim EDventures of Team Mar
by Half-Wit Ed-Boy
Summary: A crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy, an animemanga series calle Mar, Billy and Mandy, and a bunch of other random cartoons.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim ED-ventures of Team Mar**

**Chapter I: The Beginning…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy, Mar, Billy and Mandy, or any of the other random characters and shows I've put into this zany fanfic, but the original characters are mine. (For those of you interested in pairings, well, you'll figure them ****out on your own if you're smart.)**

This twisted, crazy fanfic's setting is Mar, a world almost similar to Earth, but without technology and high-tech stuff. Everyone here relies on magical items called ÄRMs, which can be used as transportation, as weapons, as tools, or to summon all sorts of beasts and monsters called guardians. Our heroes are staying in a castle that rests on top of a large cliff. The castle is old, but well kept and clean. Inside the library is where most of the team is located; the rest are spread throughout the castle. Sitting in a large, comfortable chair in the library is the owner of the castle, a blue-faced vampire named Baron von Ghoulish. In a chair next to him sits Double D, a thirteen year old boy wearing a black beanie with two white stripes on the sides of it and a red t-shirt. He's reading some history book about a war that happened a long time ago. His friends, Eddy and Ed, which are the same age as he is, are wandering around in the labyrinth of bookshelves. Eddy is the shortest one and has three hairs on his head. Almost all the time he wears the same yellow collared shirt that has a red stripe going down the right side of it. A wallet chain clipped onto his wallet and belt dangles out of his pocket. Ed, who is taller than Double D and way taller than Eddy, has crew cut hair and is wearing a red and white striped shirt with a green jacket over it. He has a unibrow and almost no chin. Sitting on Double D's chair arm and hovering over him is Dorothy, a pink-haired witch that comes from a land called Kaldea. She's wearing a black dress with black armbands and a black hat similar to Double D's, only it lacks the white stripes and it has a black ball attached to the end of it. Her hair is in two long pigtails that each have two large purple beads in them that are placed towards the end and in the middle. Her fingers and wrists are covered in ring and bracelet ÄRMs of every kind. In another part of the library is Dorothy's best friend, May. She's wearing a white lab coat and has a red bandanna on her head with a C-shaped symbol on it that has a smaller c-shaped symbol in the middle of it. Her hair is brown and is cut short in the back. On her back are four mechanical arms, each about eight feet in length. Each is tipped with a three-fingered, jointed claw. She's holding a book in two of them and she's using the built-in cameras in the other two to read three books at a time.

Eddy is rummaging through the books, trying to find something remotely interesting. Frustrated with such a boring selection, he throws a book back on the shelf.

"Did you find anything to read yet, Eddy?" Double D asks Eddy.

"No! All these books are lame!" Eddy complains. "Reading's for nerds."

"I could let you read one of my books, Eddy." Ed says, pulling a big stack of manga and various American comics out of his coat pocket.

"I can't believe this! I'm so bored that I'm hanging around in a stupid library with Sockhead, Baron von Butthead, and that pink-haired freak." Eddy groans. Dorothy glares at him angrily.

"Yeah," Ed says. "You could be downstairs thinking of a faol krop to pull on the kids."

(NOTE: Faol krop is pork loaf backwards.)

"Don't you mean scam, Ed?" Eddy asks his half-wit friend.

"Maybe, but I won't tell!" Ed replies, making his voice sound suspicious. Suddenly, someone bursts through the library's big wooden doors. She looks very worried.

"Hi, Carrie!" Ed greets the girl, smiling as wide as his face would let him. Eddy's eyes turn to hearts at the sight of the panicking teenage girl.

Carrie has long, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a t-shirt that reads "If you can read this shirt, then you're smarter than me!" in small letters. She has a pair of baggy jogging shorts on and flip-flops on her feet.

"What's wrong, Carrie?" Dorothy asks her best friend, who has wax all over her mouth.

"Well, earlier, I was in the dining room, looking for something to eat for fourth breakfast, when sitting in the middle of the table was a bowl of fruit. But the fruit was wax, but I didn't care because I was so hungry, so I ate them all and now I feel funny." Carrie answers the witch, holding her stomach.

"It's okay, Carrie. I feel funny all the time." Ed says.

"Yeah, but I don't feel funny as in 'Ha! Ha!' funny." Carrie tells her boyfriend. "I feel funny as in weird funny."

"What's wrong, Carrie?" May asks her friend jokingly. "Did you finally bite off more than you can chew?" May laughs a little. "But seriously, how long ago did you say you devoured the wax produce?" 

"Uh, I forgot." Carrie says, trying her hardest to remember what time she devoured the phony fruit. "All I know is that I ate them right after I had my after-third-breakfast snack."

"Oh, dear!" Double D says. "Eating wax in large quantities at a time can be very hazardous to your health." May nods in agreement and Carrie begins to stagger around the room.

"Wahoo! This is kinda fun!" Carrie says, crashing into stuff.

"Carrie, please! I just cleaned!" Baron von Ghoulish says, trying to keep Carrie from knocking over anything breakable.

"My turn!" Ed shouts, picking up a bowl of wax fruit.

"Oh, no you don't, Ed! I know what you're thinking!" Double D says, taking the fruit from his friend. Ed then begins staggering around the room like Carrie, the both of them bumping into each other and whatever else is in their way. Eddy laughs at them.

"See, Carrie. If you would've chose me to be your girlfriend instead of Frankenstein, I would've gotten you something better to eat, like an omelet or something." Eddy says. Carrie bumps into Double D who's trying to get her to sit down. The impact knocks him down and sends her in the direction of a bookshelf. She bumps into it and falls down. The bookshelf reels back and forth until it falls over on top of Eddy. May and Dorothy laugh at the three-haired Ed-boy and Carrie just laughs because she thinks being dizzy is fun. Ed falls down and laughs.

"Ow, my head!" Eddy whines, poking his head out of a pile of books and splintered wood.

"Ow, my spleen!" Ed says, still laughing.

"Ow, my lasagna!" Carrie says in a daze.

"Oh, I hope Carrie will be okay." Dorothy says, watching Carrie sit on the floor acting silly.

"It's difficult to tell if she's hallucinating, or just acting like, well, Carrie." May indicates.

"She's already lost all ties with reality at some point in her life."

Carrie is laying on the ground, pointing at a spider web on the ceiling, and singing, "Spider-bug! Spider-bug! Does whatever a spider-bug does!" Annoyed, the spider crawls into a crack in the wall. Carrie stops singing, sits up, and says, "Well, that was fun! I feel a whole lot better!" Everyone smiles with relief once Carrie says that.

"Let's go get some faol krop!" Ed suggests.

"Okay! And let's put gravy and chocolate sauce on it!" Carrie chimes. But, before they get to the door, a large vortex of green smoke opens up right in front of them.

"What have you two done now?" Baron von Ghoulish shouts at Ed and Carrie.

"But we didn't do anything mister von Goober." Ed explains. "Our hands are clean!" Ed and Carrie show the vampire their hands, and there's not a speck of dirt on them.

"That's von _Ghoulish_!" The vampire yells. May walks up to the vortex and examines it closer.

"Hmm. It appears to be some sort of wormhole leading to another realm shrouded in pure evil." May says.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure emerges from the vortex. A pair of arms emerge from it and a black orb appears in the left hand. The orb turns into a tall, black rod. The figure then slams the end of the staff on the ground and a long, sickle-shaped blade pops out of it. The vortex vanishes and reveals the figure to be a walking skeleton in a black robe. Dorothy clings to Double D, smiling and blushing. Double D is too flabbergasted by the figure to even notice her and Ed and Carrie are staring at the figure with wonder as he takes a step towards them.

"Now that I am finally free of those two delinquents, maybe I can finally enjoy meself with a little reaping." The figure says with a Jamaican accent, looking at a sheet of paper.

Ed points his finger at him and shouts, "Look, Carrie, it's Darth Sidious!" Everyone but Carrie anime falls.

"Ed, that's not Darth Sidious! Darth Sidious is a fictional character!" Double D informs his confused friend. "That is the Grim Reaper!"

"Wow! I didn't know Darth Sidious was the Grim Reaper!" Carrie says.

"Wait. Who are Darth Sidious and the Grim Reaper?" Ed asks. Double D and May slap their foreheads.

"I'm not Darth What's-his-face, or whoever you're talking about!" Grim shouts angrily. "Ahem. Carrie, I have come for thee!" He says in a creepy, echoing voice.

Carrie looks up at Grim, confused, and asks, "Who's Thee?" Grim slaps his forehead.

"I better put this in a way Billy would understand." Grim says. "I am here to take you to the…" 

"Amusement park!?" Carrie interrupts.

"No!" Grim shouts at Carrie.

"Hey, no one shouts at my girlfriend!" Ed yells at Grim. "Unless you plan on giving her a present."

"Yay, a present!" Carrie says.

"Well, it's sort of like a present." Grim says. "You see, Carrie, you're dead."

Carrie's eyes widen with disbelief, but then her eyes go back to normal. "That's just silly!" Carrie tells Death. "I can't be dead, because I'm still walking around. And I can't be a zombie because I'm not trying to eat Ed's flesh."

Grim sighs and says, "They don't pay me enough for dis job, mon! Come on. I'm taking you to the underworld, where you will spend the rest of eternity."

"I've never heard of that fun park." Carrie says. "Does it have cotton candy and chickens, because I love cotton candy and chickens, and I just…"

"NO!" Grim shouts. "You're NOT going to no fun park and NO, there aren't any cotton candy, or chickens, or any other idiotic ting you have in dat little head of yours!" Ginta, Snow, and Babbo hear all of Grim's screaming and run upstairs to see what's going on. Ginta has spiky, yellow hair and is wearing a black tank top. Snow has short, blue hair with a red bow in it and is wearing a pink shirt with long, wide sleeves and a blue skirt. Babbo is a living ARM that looks like a Japanese toy called a kendama. For those of you who have no clue what that is, he's a hammer with a ball and chain attached to the top of it. He has a long nose and a moustache.

"What's with all the yelling?" Ginta asks.

"I bet Ed is trying to eat himself again!" Babbo says.

"Who the heck are…Oh, forget it! I'm sick of introductions, mon!" Grim says. He uses his scythe to cut open a portal and grabs Carrie's arm. "I'll just take your little friend here and be on my way." But before he could leave, Dorothy grabs Carrie by her other arm and May grabs Grim by the throat with one of her tentacles.

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere with our friend." Dorothy informs Grim evilly. Ginta and Snow block off the portal, preventing Grim from escaping.

"Was I going somewhere?" Carrie asks.

"I think Beetlejuice was taking you to the Planet of the Kais to train with the Supreme Kai." Ed answers. May picks up a book on the supernatural and reads out of it.

"According to this book, the only way the Grim Reaper can relinquish the soul he's scheduled to reap, any close friends or relatives may place a bet with the Reaper for the soul, but, if the one who challenges him loses, he is to take him/her along with the original soul he intended to reap." May says. "But if Grim loses, he is to become a slave to the soul that was to be reaped and a slave to his/her friends that challenged the Reaper."

"Oh, all right!" Grim grumbles. "I'll play your stupid game, as long as it's not limbo or Parcheesi. I hate limbo because, well, anyone who's watched my show knows why, and I hate Parcheesi because Billy made me play it every night, and he always ate the dice!"

"Parcheesi gives me gas!" Ed shouts. Everyone stares at Ed and Carrie laughs.

"Oh-kay!?" Snow says.

"Now, name your game so I can kick your butts at it and claim my souls and go watch me soaps!" Grim says impatiently.

"What if we asked George Lucas if he would let us borrow the Death Star so we can destroy Alderaan?" Ed says. Everyone stares at Ed again.

"Cool! Let's go with Ed's idea!" Carrie says. Everyone stares at Carrie.

"I say we settle with an old fashioned showdown." Baron von Ghoulish suggests. "Just make sure you hold it outside. I just cleaned in here!"

"Sounds good to me!" Grim declares. "So, who wants to challenge the power of the Grim Reaper?"

"I think I would like to fight the big, bad, Grim Reaper." Dorothy says. "It would be interesting to see the power of that scythe of yours."

"Cool! If the pink-haired freak loses, then I won't ever have to put up with her ever again!" Eddy cheers. Dorothy glares back at him angrily. Everyone begins to make their way outside.

"I LIKE HAM!!!!" Ed shouts.

"Shut your piehole and come on!" Babbo shouts at the Ed-boy.

Ed stares after him with a puzzled look on his face. A stupid grin spreads across his face and he shouts, "PIEHOLE!!!"

Outside, everyone has gathered to watch the witch face off against Death himself. The group is joined a few others. Grim and Dorothy stand facing each other, both a good few feet away from each other and staring intensely at each other.

"Hi, Krillin! How's it going?" Ed asks a short-haired boy wearing a black sleeveless shirt and brown pants.

"Ed, for the one-millionth time, my name is Jack, not Krillin." Jack tries to tell the half-wit Ed-boy.

Ed looks at him funny, smiles, and shouts, "Piehole!" Eddy walks outside, fashionably late, as usual, carrying a folding chair and wearing a foam finger that says, "REAPER'S #1" on it.

"This'll be great!" Eddy says, unfolding his chair and sitting down on it. "I'm putting all my money on Bonehead!" May elbows him in the face, hard.

"I think I'll begin this fight with a test." Dorothy says. "Guardian ARM, Ring Armor!"

One of Dorothy's rings transforms into a living suit of medieval-style armor. It charges at Grim. Grim stabs his scythe into the ground, and a pair of large, demon-like skeletal hands reach up, grab the armor, and pull it into the deepest bowels of the underworld.

"Foolish mortal! Your stupid ARM tings are no match for the power of me scythe!" Grim boasts.

"Guardian ARM, Burikin!" The witch shouts, summoning another guardian, this time from one of the bracelets on her wrist. It turns into a giant stone golem.

"Is that the best you can do?" Grim asks. He tears a hole into another dimension and a giant demon-looking creature jumps out. He's ten times the size of Dorothy's guardian and has massive teeth hanging out of his mouth. He's green all over and has bat-like ears. His forehead has two large horns like a ram's poking out of them. The creature picks Dorothy's guardian up by its arm and slams it on the ground. It jumps back up and wraps its arms around the beast's neck, but it does little damage. Grim's monster pries Burikin off of his neck, slams him on the ground, and steps on his chest, pinning him down. Seeing that the guardian is outmatched, Dorothy calls him back. The demon-creature thing vanishes into thin air.

"Are you done, yet?" Grim asks Dorothy. "This is kinda fun! I could keep this up all day!"

"Let's see you take this guardian on!" The pink-haired witch shouts back. She's holding some sort of chain with a wolf's head at the end of it in her hand. It's glowing a dark blue. "Guardian ARM, Reindog!" A giant, gray, three-tailed, yellow-eyed wolf appears. Grim is frightened, but just for a moment. He points his scythe at the massive canine and zaps it. The guardian shrinks to the size of a Chihuahua.

"Toto!" The witch shouts.

"Oh, don't worry. The effects should wear off once you call him back." Grim says jokingly. Dorothy calls Toto back, unsure of what to throw at him next. "So, are you ready to give up yet?" Dorothy grins back at Death, signaling that she's still not finished with him yet.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! That was funny!" Ed says, laughing at the battle.

"Ed, don't you realize that if he wins, he's going to take Carrie and Dorothy with him to the underworld and you'll never see them again?" Double D asks the oafish Ed-boy.

"You mean that Beetlejuice plans on taking Dorothy and Carrie away and give them over to the Teenage Appetizers from Planet Sushi, where they will take them and squeeze them into 100 pure Florida orange juice?" Ed asks.

"Uh…" Double D says, unsure how to answer his friend.

"NO ONE GIVES MY FRIENDS TO JUICE-DRINKING ALIENS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!!!" Ed yells. The Ed-boy charges at Grim.

"Wait! What are you…STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FLAT-HEADED IDIOT!!!" Grim shouts.

"Attack Beetlejuice!" Ed shouts. Grim turns around and tries to run away, but Ed pounces on him and beats him up.

"No! Not me face! AAAHHHH!!!!!" Grim yells. "Okay, okay! I give up! I give up! Just call him off!"

"What!?" Eddy shouts in disappointment. "Oh, well, at least all that power will be mine!" Eddy laughs and rubs his hands together greedily.

"Does this mean that I'm not getting any chocolate pudding?" Carrie asks.

"Victory belongs to Loathar!" Ed shouts, getting off of Grim.

"No fair! You cheated!" Grim whines.

"Actually, you never specified the rules of this fight, so therefore, you lose!" May says in response.

"It's just like what happened the last time, only I hate these people even more!" Grim yells, upset that he lost.

"I hate you too, Beetlejuice!" Carrie says warmly, giving Grim a hug.

"And remember this, Bonehead. If you ever try to escape, we'll sick Ed on you again!" Eddy warns.

Ed walks up behind Grim and says, "Piehole!"

"But, he's a lunatic and he smells really bad!" Grim whines.

"No hard feelings, Grim." Double D says. "Say, how about I get you a glass of cool lemonade?"

"Oh, tanks mon! That fight made me thirsty." Grim answers. Double D runs into Baron von Ghoulish's castle. Kevin, a kid wearing a green shirt and a red baseball cap rides in on his bike.

"Hey, Dork Number Eddy, who's your ugly girlfriend?" Kevin asks Eddy after he sees Grim.

"For your information, Shovel Chin, this is the Grim Reaper!" Eddy shouts at him. "He has this cool sickle-thingy that does all sorts of crazy stuff!"

"Whatever, dorks!" Kevin rides away.

"Dorks!?" Ed says, confused.

"Just to be clear on this, I don't get any chocolate pudding, right?" Carrie asks. Tired of hearing her, Grim uses his scythe to make a bowl of chocolate pudding appear in her hands. Carrie dives in face first and devours the pudding.

"This is going to be a long fanfic, mon!" Grim complains.

Double D comes back with Grim's lemonade and everyone goes back inside, with the Grim Reaper himself as their best friend/servant. What zany adventures will they have? Will Ed ever stop saying, "Piehole!"? And will Carrie ever get full? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim ED-ventures of Team Mar **

**Chapter 2: How Grim Escaped Billy and Mandy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows I've crossed over with this fanfic, but I do own the characters.**

The Eds are sitting outside with Grim and Carrie. Ed and Carrie are eating gravy cakes, Eddy and Double D are engaged in a conversation that has nothing to do with the plot, and Grim is finally getting a break from having to do everyone's bidding.

"I don't know, Double D." Eddy says, "I still say this fanfic is a prequel to the first fanfic the writer posted."

"Eddy, there's no way this fanfic is a prequel." Double D replies. "First of all, Carrie is here, and we didn't meet Carrie until after we got back from Mar the first time. And secondly, May has those mechanical arms on her back, and she didn't have them before and after we came here."

"Well, maybe you're right." Eddy says. "But I'm still not fully convinced that this is a sequel because, well, I don't even know how the heck we got back here."

Ed starts jumping up and down waving his hand in the air shouting, "I know this one! I know this one!"

Eddy sighs with boredom and says, "Let's hear it, Ed."

"Okay!" Ed begins his story. "One day, we were scamming the kids by making them buy faol krop toys. But this made Vegeta mad so he rubbed his feet with pudding skins, causing Harry Potter to think that the Bean Scouts were Jedi Knights, so he went to Bagdad. And when he got there, he was attacked by ear people! After they transformed him into a wax statue, they took a bus to the cul-de-sac. But little did they know that Carrie finally mastered the Super Saiyan transformation and so she beat them up, and they had to go make fun of Master Roshi's bad haircut. Then, we appeared at McDonald's! Mario and Luigi were there with us eating Yugioh cards and pulling pranks on Yoda. This made Dorothy mad so she yelled, 'BURGER KING WHOPPER VALUE MEAL!!!!!' and made them turn into flying, fire-spewing hot dogs. Double D then turned into a leprechaun and started dancing around in circles, which summoned Danny Antonucci! He then turned into Super Danny and flew away to stop the Empire's evil plan to blow up Alderaan. And then we all suddenly appeared in an empty can of gravy, where Chicken and his sister, Cow, were playing a game of 'Kick the Can', and kicked us all the way to Mar! The end!" Everyone stares at Ed.

"Wow!" Carrie says, impressed with Ed's story. "I wish I could remember doing all of that." May, Dorothy, and Edward walk out of the castle. Edward is a dog and is wearing a Santa hat, blue jeans, suspenders, and very large glasses.

"And where are you three going?" Grim asks them.

"We're going to Rolf's to grab some vegetables." May answers. "Ed and Carrie obvious had a midnight salad last night and ate what vegetables we had left."

"Let's go, too, guys." Eddy says. "I wonder what Stretch is up to?"

"I'm going to go sharpen me scythe." Grim says. "I'll see you when and if you make it back."

"Oh, no you're not, Grim!" Eddy yells. "You're going with us, just in case I need you to do something cool with your powers." Grim grumbles and follows the others.

Meanwhile, in a small wooden house, the blue-haired, son of a shepherd named Rolf is sitting in his kitchen, drilling holes in a hunk of cheese. He's wearing his typical yellow shirt that has a yellow stripe wrapped around it.

Suddenly, Ed's finger crashes through the wall and he yells, "Ding, dong!" Rolf stops his work and answers the door.

"How may the son of a shepherd be of assistance?" Rolf answers. Suddenly, his eyes rest upon the pink-haired witch. His eyes widen with fear and he is sweating heavily.

"Hi, Rolf!" Ed greets him.

Rolf gets down on his knees and begs to Dorothy, "Please, Rolf begs you, do not curse him and his land with your terrible powers! Rolf and his livestock have co-existed with you since before we returned to his land and Rolf has been nothing but kind to you!" Dorothy stares down at Rolf, confused.

"We're just here for some vegetables, Rolf." May informs a terrified Rolf.

Rolf calms down and says, "Why didn't you just say so, hand cloth-headed she-person? Come with Rolf!"

"Uh, it's called a bandanna, Rolf." May says.

"You're crazy!" Rolf says, confused. Everyone goes into Rolf's back yard. Victor, Rolf's goat, is tied to a steak in the ground, Rolf's cow is eating hay, his chickens are scratching the ground, looking for worms, and Rolf's pig, Wilfred, is eating his hose.

"WILFRED!!!!" Rolf yells. "How many times must Rolf tell you, ROLF'S HOSE ISN'T FOOD!!!!!? Bad Wilfred! BAD WILRED!!!!!" Rolf yanks the hose out of the pig's mouth.

"CHICKENS!!!!" Ed and Carrie scream at the same time. The both of them start chasing Rolf's chickens around the yard and the both of them eventually catch one each.

"Chickens are so soft and cuddly!" Carrie says, petting a chicken.

"Yeah, just like potato salad!" Ed says, also petting a chicken. "I know! Let's have a chicken party!" Carrie nods her head with approval. Rolf snatches his chickens out of Ed and Carrie's hands.

"There will be no party for Rolf's fowl!" Rolf yells at them. "Now, Rolf will gather you some of his produce and you can sample some of Rolf's stew!" Rolf holds up a vat of his stew. There are fish heads and eyeballs floating around in it and a tentacle reaches out of it and grabs Rolf by the arm, but he fights it off with a ladle.

"Um, no thank you, Rolf!" Double D says, trying to be polite as possible. "We already ate."

Carrie looks in and says, "I want some! I want some!"

But just as Rolf was about to give Carrie some of his repulsive, disgusting stew, a portal opens up right in the middle of Rolf's back yard and out of it step four figures. One is a boy and has a large nose and is wearing a red hat and a blue-striped shirt. The other is a girl and has blonde hair and an evil scowl on her face. The other two are animals. One is a red-butted baboon with a white t-shirt with "I.R." written on it. The other is a weasel and he has a remote control in his hand.

Grim hides behind May and says, "Oh, no! It's Billy, Mandy, and my two replacements! What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to make sure you found another owner, just like the contract said for you to do, Bonehead!" Mandy says angrily to him.

"Hi! I'm Carrie!" Carrie greets them warmly. "And who are you guys?"

"I'm Mandy, and that's Billy." Mandy answers, pointing back at Billy, who's grinning stupidly.

The weasel steps up and says, "I am Weasel! It's very invigorating to meet such civilized folks after having to deal with these two."

"Excuse me, but I have to pick my nose!" Billy says, shoving his hand up his nose. Everyone but Ed, Carrie, and the baboon recoil with disgust.

"And I are Baboon!" The baboon says. Ed and Carrie then jump on Rolf's cow. Startled, the cow runs around the yard.

"Faol Krop Ed-boy! Half-baked Carrie-girl!" Rolf yells after them. "Unhand Rolf's cow immediately, or Rolf will release his rage upon you!" Carrie and Ed ignore him and Billy and I.R. jump on the runaway cow, too.

"Eh, let 'em have their fun." Mandy says nonchalantly. "At least they're occupied."

"And at least Ed isn't around to kill us with his suffocating smell!" Edward says.

"Well it's about time you talked!" Eddy says. "Why didn't you talk before?"

"Hey, I can talk when I feel like talking!" Edward says. "You're not the boss of me!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS RANDOM AND POINTLESS CONVERSATION!!!!!" May shouts, silencing everybody.

"So, as I was about to ask, how did Grim free himself and be forced to find new, um, owners?" Double D asks. "No offense, Grim."

"None taken, Double D." Grim says.

"Well," Mandy says, beginning her explanation. "Billy stole Grim's scythe for the one-millionth time and used it to bring some weird cartoon about a pirate kid wearing a straw hat and his friends to life. Immediately taking advantage of not being bound to a script anymore, they ran around Endsville and wreaked havoc everywhere they went. Unfortunately, one of the characters, that red-headed girl, stole the scythe from Billy and sold it to some guy in Detroit named Wallace. It took us weeks to find the scythe and turn everything back to normal, but by the time everything was fixed, those pirates had enslaved the whole city. Disgusted by this, Judge Roy Spleen decided that Grim be placed in the care of someone else. He then sent Grim here to find his own new owner and replaced him with the baboon and the rat."

"Little boy, I must inform you that I am in no means a rat, but a weasel." I.M. Weasel tries to tell her, but she just glares angrily at him and he backs away in fear.

"Weasel isn't much different from Grim, except he's smarter and uses technology instead of a magic scythe." Mandy explains. "And the monkey keeps Billy entertained and away from my house." She points to Billy and I.R., who are still riding Rolf's cow with Ed and Carrie. All four of them fall off and land on the ground with a thud and laugh idiotically.

"Please don't tell me you four are staying here." May says. "I don't think I'm able to put up with those two combined with Ed."

"Don't worry." Mandy says. "We're leaving." Weasel pushes a button on his remote control and a portal opens up. "Billy! Monkey-butt! We're leaving!"

"Aw, but I was having fun!" Billy whines.

"Yeah, and I.R. making friends with Ed and Carrie!" I.R. responds.

Mandy glares at them coldly and shouts, "You two! Portal! NOW!!!!" Frightened, Billy and I.R. Baboon scramble into the portal.

"Bye, Billy!" Ed says, waving goodbye.

"Who are you talking about?" Carrie asks.

"Um, faol krop!" Ed answers randomly, which makes Carrie laugh. Mandy and Weasel follow their two friends into the portal and it closes.

Grim smiles and says, "You know, I tink dat I'm better off wit you guys. Mandy was a horrible little tyrant and Billy did cruel, idiotic tings to me, mon. Here, at least Double D, Carrie, Ed, and Snow are nice to me."

"Yes, we are, Mr. Faol Krop!" Ed replies.

"My name is Grim! Grim you idiot!" Grim shouts at Ed.

"Grim You Idiot? Now that's a weird name!" Ed says. "I think you're name should be Bob, or Kakarot." Grim just slaps his forehead.

"Here you are!" Rolf says, handing them a big bag of vegetables. "Maybe Rolf will see you later, yes? Hello! Goodbye!"

"I'm glad we got out of there." Dorothy says. "That Rolf guy is so weird!"

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Dorothy." May says. "Rolf is very odd, indeed."

"Hey!" Eddy shouts. "We can make vegetable soup and sell it to the kids! We'll make loads of cash! And we can borrow some of May's science stuff to make it taste better!"

"No." May replies. "I have a date tonight with Johnny."

"You don't mean Johnny 2x4?" Eddy asks, disgusted. May nods her head.

"Honestly, May, I don't know what you see in him." Dorothy says. "Ever since that accident at Capsule Corporation, you've spent a lot of time with him. Anyway, I plan on spending some quality time with Double D!" Dorothy leans on the brainy Ed-boy and he sweats heavily. Eddy tries to push the witch off his friend, but she hits him with her broom.

"And what are you doing, Fido?" Eddy asks Edward. "Are you gonna drink out of the toilet with Ed?"

Edward glares at him and says, "I stopped that habit a long time ago, Eddy!"

And so, everyone goes off to do his/her own thing, leaving Ed and Carrie standing out in the middle of Baron von Ghoulish's front yard.

"I'm hungry!" Carrie says.

"Me, too!" Ed shouts. "I'm going to go get us some food out of Faol Krop Man's forbidden lunch box!"

Ed rushes off to dig for something to eat in Grim's trunk, the same trunk filled with items from other dimensions that are extremely powerful and could be used to cause all sorts of havoc on the unsuspecting world of Mar. What trouble will Carrie and her boyfriend get in to? Stay tuned to find out…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grim EDventures of Team Mar **

**Chapter 3: Spider-ED pt. 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or shows I've crossed over with this ****fanfic, but I do own the original characters.**

Last time, we found out why Grim was forced to leave his former owners, Billy and Mandy. But just when you thought the day was through, Ed decides to go digging around in Grim's "magic lunchbox". Filled with supernatural items with great powers beyond mortal comprehension, what horror will Ed release upon the unsuspecting world of Mar?

Ed is in the basement, digging around in Grim's trunk, looking for something to eat. "Let's see what we have here…" Ed says, tossing things out of the trunk. "A golden apple, a big glove thing with an eyeball in the palm, some skull with a number on its forehead, a magic gumball machine, a skull-shaped phone, magic hair tonic, some funny looking egg,…" Just as Ed throws the egg over his shoulder, he quickly runs backwards and catches the egg.

"This egg looks like something out of a comic book!" Ed says, staring at it. "I bet it's a dinosaur egg, or a giant chicken egg, or, I got it! It's one of those eggs off the movie Alien! If I hatch it, some crab-looking creature will latch on to my face and lay an egg in my stomach, where it will grow and, after a few days, it'll pop out of my belly button!"

Ed puts the egg in his coat pocket to keep it warm and continues digging around in Grim's trunk. After a few minutes of digging, the egg in Ed's pocket begins to move. An insect-like leg pops out of the top, followed by another, and another, until eight legs crawl out of the egg. The creature isn't an alien, but a humongous spider with an hourglass shape on the bottom of its abdomen and large fangs that point upward and stick out of the corner of its mouth. The spider crawls out of Ed's pocket, crawls on his back, and finally, it stops on top of his head.

Ed stops digging and says, "When my alien hatches, I'll name it King Faol Krop and I'll love it as if it were my baby sister."

The spider crawls onto Ed's forehead, looks down into his eyes, and says, "Daddy!"

Ed gasps and says, "Oh, gravy! It hatched! Hello there, little fellow! My name is Darth Vader, um I mean Ed! Are you going to latch onto my face and lay an egg in my stomach?"

The spider looks confoundedly at Ed and replies, "Uh, no Dad. I'm a spider."

"You mean you're not a dinosaur, alien, or giant chicken?" Ed asks the talking arachnid. "Aw, man! I really wanted an alien! Oh well." Ed grabs the spider, sets it in the palm of his hand, and says, "I'll love you as if you were the alien I wanted. Now, what should we call you?"

"You said that if I hatched into an alien, you'd call me King Faol Krop." The spider points out. "How about that?"

"No," Ed says, thinking. "I know! How about I call you Jeff?"

"Okay, Dad." The spider says. "Whatever makes you happy."

"Guess what, Jeff?" Ed says to Jeff. "I'm going to take you to meet my girlfriend, Carrie!"

"Okay, let's go, Dad!" Jeff says "By the way, what's faol krop?"

"It's pork loaf said backwards." Ed answers. "But before we go, let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry."

"Okay, Dad." Jeff says. "I'll make you and Carrie some of this faol krop stuff."

Ed and his new son Jeff make their way to the kitchen. By the time they get there, Jeff goes through a growth spurt and is now as tall as Ed is when he stands on all eight of his legs.

"Whoa, son. You look just like one of those giant spiders off that movie where the giant spiders terrorize this town out in the middle of nowhere." Ed says, noticing Jeff's sudden increase in size.

"Um, thanks, Dad." Jeff says. "So, how do I make this faol krop stuff?"

Ed gives him a box that says FAOL KROP on it and says, "Just read the directions on the back of the box. While you take care of that, I'll make some gravy and pudding skins."

Ed makes the gravy and pudding skins and Jeff prepares the faol krop. Ed is the first to finish and Jeff is watching the faol krop. "You can go upstairs with your girlfriend, Dad, and I'll bring the food up to you two." Jeff tells the Ed-boy.

"Oreo's for breakfast? This could be the start of a very cool day!" Ed shouts as he walks out of the kitchen. Upstairs, Carrie is playing with a jar of paste that was sitting on a table. Her hands are stuck together and the entire room is covered in a gooey, pasty mess. Ed walks in the room.

"Hello, Ed!" Carrie greets him.

"Hi, Carrie!" Ed greets her back. He looks around the room and says, "Cool! It looks like the inside of Majin Buu's stomach in here!" Baron von Ghoulish walks in the room and sees Ed and Carrie covered in paste along with the entire room.

"What are you two doing?!" The neat-freak vampire shouts. "This stuff will never come out of these seventeenth century oak tables! And these fifteenth century chairs are absolutely ruined! I better go get my cleaning supplies." Baron von Ghoulish races out of the room to get his cleaning supplies. After he leaves, Jeff crawls in the room holding a tray with the faol krop on it and beside it is a plate of pudding skins and a vat of gravy.

"There you are, Dad!" Jeff says. "Lunch is ready!" He sets the tray down and looks at the messy room. "Oh, my! This place is a mess! You two just enjoy lunch and I'll clean this up." Jeff starts cleaning up the paste.

"Whoa, who's the giant bug-person, Ed?" Carrie asks.

"That's my new son, Jeff!" Ed says proudly, putting his arm around Jeff's neck. "I hatched him from an egg I found in Mr. Bean's giant, forbidden lunchbox."

"Cool." Carrie says in awe. "So that makes you a dad, doesn't it?"

"Um, I think so." Ed replies. "Either that, or it makes me a Sith lord, but I'm going to have to go with being a dad."

"But he can't just have a dad." Carrie says. "Someone has to be the mom."

"Who can we get to be the mom?" Ed says, thinking. Carrie joins him and the two of them think as hard as they can, but the only thing to come to mind is a carton of milk spilling on the table.

"Uh, Dad." Jeff says. "Could I make a suggestion?"

"Um, okay!" Ed replies. "My brain was starting to hurt anyways."

"Why can't Carrie be my mom?" Jeff suggests.

"Hey! That sounds like fun!" Carrie says.

"Yeah, that idea is almost better than buttered toast!" Ed shouts. "Let's go do stuff with Jeff!"

And so, the three of them set off together to have the greatest day of their lives. First, they walk through some town where everyone but Ed and Carrie freaks out at the sight of a giant spider walking around. Next, the three of them borrow Grim's fishing rods. Ed casts his rod the wrong way, losing it in the water, the reel on Carrie's rod breaks and she becomes entangled in the line, and Jeff catches an old boot. Next on the list is a pillow fight out in the middle of the woods.

Back at Baron von Ghoulish's castle, Eddy and Double D are sitting in Eddy's bedroom. The room looks just like his old room back in Peach Creek and there are clothes and records strewn all over the floor.

"It's ridiculous, Eddy." Double D says. "I can't go anywhere without being mauled by a crowd of girls. One time, they crushed my spine and I wasn't able to bend over for a month."

"I don't get it!" Eddy shouts. "Ed has a hot girlfriend and he smells worse than Rolf's fish dinners. And you have hundreds of them that chase you around."

"Eddy, I don't have a girlfriend yet." Double D replies. "Pardon me for changing the subject, but speaking of Ed and Carrie, I haven't seen them since we returned from Rolf's."

"They're probably off eating 'Oreo's for breakfast'." Eddy says, making fun of Ed. "Either that, or they're in May's laboratory messing with her stuff while she's on a date with Johnny 2x4." Suddenly they hear a loud crash outside.

"What the heck was that?" Eddy asks.

"We better go check it out." Double D says. Dorothy, Grim, and Edward storm in the room.

"What are you kids doing!!??" Grim screams. "I could hear you all de way upstairs!"

"We're not doing anything, you idiot!" Eddy screams back. "It's coming from outside." They hear another loud crash. Double D looks out the window and sees Ed, Carrie, and Jeff standing outside. Ed is randomly picking stuff up and throwing it.

"Oh, my gosh!" Double D says, panicking. "There's a giant spider outside, and it's going to eat Ed and Carrie!"

"Giant spider? Hey! I could make some big money selling it to some bug collector!" Eddy says, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh, no it's not!" Dorothy says. "No giant bug's eating my friend!" Everyone in the room but Edward runs outside.

"I wonder what's on pay-per-view?" Edward says, walking out of the room. "Wait. Why is there even a TV? This place isn't supposed to have electricity! Oh, well. I'm not complaining."

Meanwhile, outside, Ed is throwing one of Baron von Ghoulish's very expensive crystal garden gnomes. Ed sends it flying up in the air, where it comes crashing down and shatters into a thousand pieces.

"Throw something else, Ed!" Carrie cheers.

"Uh, Dad, are you sure that blue vampire guy won't get mad about you smashing his priceless crystal gnomes?" Jeff asks Ed.

Ed faces his son and answers, "What crystal gnomes? We're throwing these shiny Ewok statues!" Suddenly, Eddy, Double D, Dorothy, and Grim charge out of the front door.

"Attack!!!" Eddy yells at the top of his lungs. He's swinging a giant net wildly.

"Ed, look out!" Double D tries to warn his friend.

"I'll save you, Double D!" Dorothy screams, tackling Double D.

The attack is a disaster. Double D is crushed by Dorothy, Grim trips over both of them and he falls apart, and Eddy puts the net over Jeff's head, but it isn't big enough to catch him. Grim finally pulls himself together and Dorothy lets Double D up.

"What are you doing, Eddy!?" Ed shouts, taking Eddy's flyswatter away from him. "That's my son, Jeff!"

"Huh?" Eddy asks in astonishment.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Double D asks his friend. "That's an abnormally large arachnid!"

"No, that's our son, Jeff!" Carrie shouts at Double D. She turns towards Eddy and yells, "And you should be ashamed of yourself, you bully! Picking on poor Jeff!" Eddy shrinks in embarrassment.

"Ed, did dat come out of me trunk?!" Grim interrogates the half-wit Ed-boy.

"Um, is that a quiz or something, Mr. Bean?" Ed asks Grim.

Grim stares angrily at Ed and says, "I told you not to dig in me trunk!"

"What trunk? I found him in that giant lunchbox that you keep in the basement." Ed responds.

"There must be a misunderstanding." Jeff says. "You must be Grim. My Mom and Dad told me about you, and I knitted you a sweater." Jeff hands Grim a black sweater and he puts in on.

"Hey! Dis is pretty comfortable!" Grim says. "Tanks, mon!"

"And you must be Double D." Jeff says, shaking Double D's hand. "I made you a hat. I don't know if I got the size right, but here you go anyway." Jeff gives Double D a hat that looks exactly like his old one, only it looks brand new.

"Why, uh, thank you, Jeff." Double D says. "Sorry about the misunderstanding. I was only worried about Ed's safety."

"I guess you're Eddy." Jeff says, talking to the three-haired Ed-boy. "I made you something, too. Dad's told me so much about you." Jeff tries to give Eddy a hand-knitted blanket that looks like a giant hundred dollar bill, but Eddy puts his hands in his pocket and walks back inside.

"I hate bugs!" Eddy says, sounding bored.

"What's his problem?" Dorothy asks angrily. Ed and Double D just shrug, unable to come up with an answer for the pink-haired witch.

Back inside, Eddy goes up to his room, pulls out an issue of MAD magazine, and begins to read. After a while, this bores him, so he goes into the kitchen and grabs one of May's sodas and heads back to his room to read some more. Minutes later, he goes to the bathroom and slams the door, and, after a few seconds of silence, the short Ed-boy shouts, "That's it!!! It's the perfect scam!" Eddy flushes the toilet and walks out of the bathroom, rubbing his hands together greedily and snickering sinisterly.

That can't be good! What scam has Eddy cooked up? Will he succeed? And will Ed and Carrie ever get a clue? (Probably not…) I'm not allowed to give you the answer at this time, so stay tuned…

_Author's Note: Sorry, but since school will be starting back up next week, (for me anyways), updates will be slower than normal, some taking maybe two weeks or more. But, if you have any questions or if you'd like to see a random character or plot in this fanfic, review this story and give me an idea or character name. Oh yeah, and I'll probably have the conclusion to this chapter sometime this week, so as I said, stay tuned…_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Grim ED-ventures of Team Mar **

**Chapter 4: Spider-ED part II**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I'm tired of doing this at the beginning of every fanfic, so if you ****want the full disclaimer, go to the first chapter of this fanfic and read it. Thank you!**

Where were we? Oh, yes! After a trip to the bathroom, Eddy has thought up the perfect scam. What has Eddy cooked up? Will he succeed? And what does this chapter have to do with the last one to make it a part II to the last one?

Ed appears out of nowhere and shouts, "You'll find out after a word from our sponsors!"

What the? ED!!! This fanfic is commercial free! Now go away so we can get this gravy train rolling, would ya?

Ed runs away screaming, "Ahhhhh!!!!! The sky is yelling at me!"

"Yes. Everything is ready!" Eddy says, hiding behind a tree and watching Jeff give away the hand-made stuff he made for everybody. "Now all I need is Bug-boy and I'll be up to my neck in jawbreakers!" Eddy snickers evilly as he casually strolls up to Jeff.

Ed runs into the group gathered around the giant, friendly spider and shouts "Help me, guys! The sky is mad at me!"

"Oh, no!" Carrie says in fear. "What did you do to make it mad at you, Ed?"

"I don't know." Ed sobs. "I was just trying to entertain the people reading this fanfic, and it yelled at me and told me to go away."

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Eddy asks his smelly friend.

"You know, Eddy. The people reading this fanfic." Ed tells Eddy.

"Oh-kay!?" Eddy says, frightened.

"Ed, stop it!" Double D scolds the Ed-boy. "You're scaring Eddy!"

"Hee, hee, hee!" Ed laughs mischievously.

"Well, anyway," Eddy says, regaining his relaxed attitude, "Jeff, I know that we kind of got off on the wrong foot, so I'm here to make it up to you."

"No, you don't have to do that." Jeff replies.

"Oh, but I insist!" Eddy says, dragging Jeff away from everyone.

"Look, Ed!" Carrie says, pointing at them. "That short guy that was mean to Jeff earlier wants to be his friend!"

"Yay for that short guy!" Ed shouts.

Eddy takes Jeff into a small town that's close by. This town is where the rest of the kids of the cul-de-sac are staying. Kevin is, as usual, trying to impress Nazz with his bike-riding skills, Sarah and Jimmy are playing tag, Rolf is playing with a paddleball game, and Plank is reading a book while Johnny is out on a date with May.

"The pigeons are ripe for the plucking, Jeffy." Eddy says, rubbing his hands together. "Here's the plan. You will knit some stuff for me to sell to the kids."

"Why can't we give them the stuff for free?" Jeff asks the greedy Ed-boy.

"Because then I won't get any money to buy jawbreakers!" Eddy snaps, putting Jeff in his place.

"Well, okay." Jeff says. "If it'll make you and the kids happy…"

"Let's move out!" Eddy shouts, holding a stand made out of wood over his head. Eddy and Jeff run to a spot close to the kids and set the stand down. All the kids stop what they're doing and look at Eddy and Jeff.

"Is that a giant spider!?" Nazz screams, freaking out a little.

"Giant creepy crawly!" Jimmy shouts.

"What's that dork up to?" Kevin asks himself.

"Let's go see, Jimmy." Sarah says to the small boy.

"Step right up, folks, and get your very own, hand-knit items!" Eddy yells. "Yes! Sweaters and hats are 25 cents, scarves are fifty cents, and blankets are a dollar." Everyone walks over to Eddy's stand to check things out.

"Psst! Hey, Jimmy!" A voice says. Jimmy turns around.

"Who said that?" Jimmy asks, frightened.

"Down here." The voice tells him. Jimmy looks down and all he sees is Plank, the book he was reading closed and sitting beside him. "Would you mind taking me over there to see what that Eddy kid's got in the shop? I'll pay you back."

"Jimmy, what's the matter?" Sarah asks her friend.

"Plank just talked to me." Jimmy says, stunned.

"I didn't hear anything." Sarah says. "Now come on."

"Don't forget me, kid!" Plank says. Unsure of what just happened, Jimmy picks the piece of wood up and follows the others.

Eddy's scam is a success. Rolf buys three sweaters, one for him, one for Wilfred, and one for Victor, Sarah and Nazz buy a scarf, Kevin buys a hat, and Jimmy buys a blanket for himself and a sweater for Plank.

"Jeff, I'd tell you I love you, but I ain't that kind of guy!" Eddy says, drooling over his earnings. "Let's go show Monobrow and Sockhead." Eddy and Jeff run back to Baron von Ghoulish's castle. Sitting on the ground are Ed and Double D.

"Sometimes sitting outside by yourself is the best remedy for anything, don't you agree Ed?" Double D says surreally.

"I like ham too, Double D." Ed says. Eddy runs up to them holding a jar full of quarters and Jeff follows him.

"Hey, guys!" Eddy shouts, immediately getting their attention with his loud, irritating voice. "I just pulled off the best scam this week, thanks to Jeff."

"You mean, you did a scam without me?" Ed asks sadly, his eyes flooding with tears. "Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh, look what you did, Eddy!" Double D says. "You made Ed cry!" Carrie walks in out of nowhere, sees Ed crying, and starts crying with him.

"Oh, and I suppose you're gonna blame me for making Carrie cry, too!" Eddy snaps.

"Well, she wouldn't be crying if you wouldn't have made Ed cry!" Double D snaps back. Edward pops up out of a bush.

"Yeah, way to go, Eddy! Now I'll never get my nap in!" Edward says.

Double D notices the jar of money in Eddy's hand and says, "I can't believe you, Eddy! You used Jeff in one of your scams!"

"Well, he agreed to help!" Eddy replies.

"That's not the point!" Double D says. "You took advantage of Jeff's kindness and involved him in your scam."

"Yeah and why should I care?" Eddy asks. "Welcome to the real world, Sockhead! Here it's survival of the fittest!"

"Ed, why are we crying?" Carrie sobs.

"I don't know!" Ed sobs back. His eyes swell up with tears again. "I-I FORGOT!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaa!!!" He and Carrie begin crying again.

"It's okay, Mom and Dad." Jeff says. "I had fun with Uncle Eddy, sort of."

"Sort of?" Carrie asks.

Jeff answers, "Well, he did yell at me and…"

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed screams. "And I was going to pay you for watching after Jeff, but you were mean to him!"

"Now, Dad, it's no big deal." Jeff says, trying to calm Ed down.

"Carrie, I want you to take Jeff and let him watch some of my Dragonball Z DVDs on Beetlejuice's portable DVD player until I can remember why I'm mad at Eddy!" Ed says. Carrie takes Jeff away and Edward follows. "As for you, Eddy, if I had a sack of potatoes, I'd…"

Suddenly, Ed is interrupted by three figures standing behind Eddy. One is wearing a white sleeveless shirt with red polka dots all over it and has a red, beehive hairdo. The other has blue hair and is wearing a black tank top. And the smallest has blonde, straight hair and is wearing a gray t-shirt. She has large buck-teeth. For those of you unfamiliar with this infamous trio, these girls are the Kanker sisters, Lee, Marie, and May Kanker. The Eds are so frightened, that they're unable to say anything.

"If there was ever a time I wished Dorothy way here, now's that time!" Eddy says.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Eddy!" Double D replies.

"Buttered toast!" Ed says randomly.

"Hey, girls, it looks like we got ourselves three little piggies!" Lee says.

"I call the cute guy in the hat!" Marie says.

"Yeah, and I get the tall one!" May, the youngest, says.

"Shut up, May!" Lee commands her sibling.

"You shut up!" May snaps. She tries to punch Lee, but hits Marie instead. Suddenly, the three of them began fighting and beating each other up. Seeing an opportunity to escape, the Eds start easing away from the trio of troublemakers slowly. Lee notices them and stops fighting.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Lee asks.

"Um, we were just going to the, uh, bathroom! Yeah." Eddy says.

"Oh, no you're not!" Lee says. "You're coming with us for some home cooking!" She grabs Eddy by the arm.

"No! Wait!!!" Double D tries to plead with them. Marie laughs and grabs his arm.

"But E.T. has to phone home!" Ed tries to tell them. Ignoring him, May grabs him and follows her sisters to the trailer. Lee takes Eddy's money, locks all the doors and nails up all the windows, and goes upstairs with her sisters to freshen up. The Eds are huddled up in the corner, cowering in fear of the inevitable.

Back at the place the Eds were before they were abducted by the Kanker sisters, Carrie and Jeff are taking Dorothy to see Double D and Snow and Ginta are following them.

"Oh, Double D!" Dorothy yells. "I have something special for you!" She looks around, but sees no one. "Carrie, I thought you said that Double D would be here?"

"Oh, is that why we're here?" Carrie says. "I thought we were just going for a walk. Now, Double D's the really short guy that yells a lot, isn't he?" 

"No, that's Eddy." Ginta says. "You're talking about the guy in the hat."

"Look what I found, Mom." Jeff says, holding up a hairclip.

Carrie takes it out of his hand and examines it closely. She then smells it, puts it in her mouth, and begins chewing on it. After a few seconds, she gets a horrified look on her face and she spits the hairclip out.

"Carrie, you're weird!" Snow says.

"Shhhhh!" Carrie says. She motions everyone to gather around her. She then screams as loud as she can, "THE KANKERS EDNAPPED THE EDS!!!!!!!!!" Dorothy's face turns blood-red with rage.

"I've heard horrible things about the Kankers." Jeff says. "I gotta save Dad."

"Good. I'll go after Double D." Dorothy says. "The rest of you better go inside."

"But I want to help!" Carrie whines.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure if there's anything you can do, Carrie." The witch says. "You're not physically strong and you've been terrified of the Kankers since the incident at the fair."

"Well, it wasn't that bad!" Carrie says. "All they did was dunk my head in a plate of nacho cheese. Yum!"

"Fine, you can come." Dorothy tells her. "Just stay out of the way." The three of them go off towards the Kanker's trailer, which is sitting out in the middle of some dense woods.

Inside the trailer, the Eds are trying to find a way to escape, but with no luck. So, they decide to hide somewhere, like…the closet in the kitchen! The Eds open the door and find…GRIM!!!! He's tied to a chair and has makeup and ketchup all over his face.

"Grim!?" Eddy and Double D say at the same time.

"Darth Sidious!?" Ed says.

"Oh, um, hey guys." Grim says sheepishly.

Double D asks, "How did you get in there?"

"Those delinquents ambushed me, stole me scythe, and did all sorts of bad tings to me!" Grim answers.

"Don't worry, Beetlejuice. We'll get you out of here and get your magic golf club back." Ed says. He and Double D untie Grim and wash his face.

"Oh, yeah, well how do we get past those Kankers?" Eddy asks, pointing into the living room.

"Hey, where did our boyfriends go?" May asks.

"Eh, they'll turn up sooner or later." Lee says, plopping down on the couch. She takes out Grim's scythe and uses it to make a chocolate milkshake appear out of nowhere.

"We're doomed!" Grim cries. "We're never getting out of here, mon!"

"I'll never see Jeff or Carrie again!" Ed cries.

"Well, if it isn't our pigs!" Lee says.

"KANKERS!!!!" The Eds scream.

"Run for it!" Eddy yells.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere!" Marie says, zapping them with the scythe, causing chains to appear out of nowhere and bind them together. "In fact, you won't be going anywhere for a long, long time!" All three Kankers laugh sinisterly.

"This is it, boys." Eddy says as the Kankers close in.

"No! Oh, please! STOP!!!!" Double D shouts.

"Sanctuary, sanctuary!!!" Ed yells. Before the Kankers are able to do anything, four massive stone fingers puncture the wall of the trailer.

"What the heck is that!?" Marie screams.

"It's probably a stupid gopher." Lee says. "May, go get the Gopher-Be-Gone!" The fingers tear the roof off of the trailer and everyone inside looks up to see a giant stone being holding the trailer's roof in its massive hand. Sitting on its shoulder is its master, Dorothy and on the other shoulder are Carrie and Jeff.

"That's one big gopher!" May says.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF DOUBLE D!!!!" Dorothy screams, filled with rage.

"It's Dorothy and her guardian, Burikin!" Double D says with joy.

"Thank goodness I ate Oreo's for breakfast, because that is the start of a very cool day!" Ed shouts. The pink-haired witch's guardian grabs Marie, throws her down on the ground hard and repeatedly stomps her over and over again.

"Don't worry, Dad!" Jeff yells. "I'm coming for you!" Jeff swings off of Burikin's shoulder and lands in front of Lee and May.

"I'll handle this!" Lee says, pointing the scythe at Jeff. Jeff uses his webs to snatch the scythe out of her hand and wraps May up in it. Next he throws the scythe to Grim and Grim zaps the chain off the Eds. Burikin tossed Marie over to her sisters.

"Now you three have really made me mad, mon!" Grim yells at the Kankers. He tears open a portal that releases some horrible monster that destroys what's left of their trailer and chases them away.

"Nice touch, Grim!" Eddy compliments Death. "That monster thing was the ultimate revenge for what they did to us and I found my jar of loot!"

"Yeah, I hope it eats them." Dorothy says.

"Actually, it's only an illusion and it'll disappear in about, oh I'd say, um, five minutes." Grim says.

Carrie spots Lee's untouched chocolate milkshake and screams, "Yay!" She picks it up.

"Man, today was awesome!" Eddy says, peering into his jar of cash. "Now all we need to do is find someplace that sells jawbreakers."

"Wait a second!" Ed says. "I'm furious at Darth Vader!"

"Eh, you'll get over it after I buy you a few jawbreakers." Eddy says.

"Oh, yeah! That's what you think!" Ed says. He grabs Ed's jar of quarters and pours them down his throat.

"That's something I really wanted to do…" Carrie says.

"Ed, you idiot! You ate all my money!" Eddy screams at the half-wit Ed-boy.

Ed smiles stupidly at Eddy and says, "Faol krop!"

Ah, yes! The perfect ending to a semi-perfect day! What trouble will the Eds get into in the next chapter? Stay tuned and find out…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Grim EDventures of Team Mar**

**Chapter 5: A Tale from the Old Country**

In Baron von Ghoulish's kitchen, Carrie is fixing herself a bowl of cereal for second breakfast. She grabs a box of Oreo O's and some milk and pours the milk. She tries to eat it with her hands, but the cereal and milk slip through her fingers. Next, she tries to lap it up with her tongue, but that just makes a mess and the cereal just falls off her tongue.

Carrie thinks for a moment and says, "I think I should try using a spoon." Carrie races over to the drawer beside the stove and digs around until she finally has what she came over there for. But, there's just one problem…

"What was I doing?" Carrie asks herself. She throws the spoon over her shoulder and says, "Oh, yeah! I need something to eat my cereal with! I'll borrow Mr. Bean's giant spoon."

Carrie climbs the stairs and enters Grim's room. Grim is asleep in a large bed that has blood-red blankets and pillows with skull-shaped trimmings along the sides. Carrie tiptoes over to the side of the bed, takes his scythe, and rushes back downstairs, slamming the door behind her. The noise only makes Grim roll over, but then an expensive-looking vase randomly falls off the nightstand and shatters, waking Grim. Grim removes his sleeping mask and immediately notices his missing scythe.

"Not again!" Grim says wearily. He's wearing his purple pajamas covered in skulls. He crawls out of bed and walks groggily down the stairs. "Having me scythe stolen every time I turn around is starting to get on me nerves! I better go find it."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Carrie is enjoying her second breakfast, stuffing spoonful, um, I mean blade-full of cereal in her mouth. Grim staggers in and spies his missing item in Carrie's hand.

"Carrie, what the heck are you doing wit me scythe?" Grim yells at her.

Carrie turns around, her mouth full of cereal, and asks, "What scythe? I was just using this magic golf club to eat my Oreo O's. Even though it doesn't count as actual Oreo's for breakfast, it's…"

"I don't care!" Grim interrupts. "Dat ting is very dangerous and…GET DAT OUTTA YOUR MOUTH!!!!" Grim yanks the scythe out of Carrie's hand. "You're going to turn yourself into a giant mole mutant, or someting!" The Eds enter the room.

"Hi, Carrie!" Ed says, greeting his girlfriend. "Hi, Kakarot!" Ed says, greeting Grim.

Eddy snickers and says, "Nice pajamas, Bonehead!"

"Has anyone seen May and Dorothy?" Double D asks.

"Who cares?" Eddy says. "I hope they don't come back from wherever they are." Just as Eddy finishes his sentence, May and Dorothy walk through the front door.

"Where did you go?" Carrie asks them. "I almost had to…wait. What are we talking about again?"

"I told you before we left; we were going to Rolf's to get some pumpkin rinds for a new high gas mileage fuel I've been working on." May says wearily. 

"What happened to the pumpkin rinds?" Double D asks.

"Rolf saw Dorothy, freaked out, and slammed the door in our faces." May replies. "So, I'm sending you three over to Rolf's to go find out what his problem is with Dorothy and to get those pumpkin rinds."

"What if we don't want to go?" Eddy asks rudely.

May constricts Eddy with her mechanical arms and says, "Then I'll have to either squeeze the life out of you, or rip your limbs off!" The Eds run out the door as quickly as they can.

Carrie runs after them yelling, "Wait! I want to go too!"

"Why did you tell them to do that?" Dorothy asks her friend. "I don't care whether that boy has a problem with me or not. And I think we have some pumpkins you can use."

"I just wanted them out of here for a while so I can have some peace and quiet." May answers.

"I like your thinking, May." Grim says. "Now I can watch me soaps without being pestered by those annoying Eds!"

Minutes later, the Eds and Carrie are standing at Rolf's door. Inside the dwelling, Rolf is stuffing sausages and drinking some bizarre drink native to his home country.

Back in front of his door, Ed trips over the welcome mat and says, "Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Ding, dong!" Rolf finally comes to the door.

"Hello, crazy Carrie-girl! Hello, Ed-boys!" Rolf greets them warmly. "Well, don't just stand there like warts on Wilfred's backside, come in! Come in!" The four of them step into Rolf's house. His walls and shelves are lined with items and pictures from his old country and all the furniture has a clear, plastic cover on them.

"Rolf's house is cool!" Carrie says excitedly, her eyes wandering around the room.

"Please mind the plastic on the furniture." Rolf says. "Nana is allergic to the fabric."

"Oh, yeah, well my dad has a shovel!" Ed says.

"Have a seat, Ed-boys and girl of the Ed-boy." Rolf tells his guests. Carrie pounces on the couch, but the plastic causes her to slide off in the floor. She then tries to sit on it normally, but she slides off in the floor again and laughs. Rolf glares at her angrily and says, "What are you doing? You are trying Rolf's patience, brain-like-a-chicken Carrie-girl, and that is not good as I am the son of a shepherd!"

"Who's the weird, blue-haired kid talking to?" Carrie asks Double D.

"You, Carrie, now do as he says!" Double D answers.

"So, what brings you to the house of Rolf this fine day?" Rolf asks his visitors.

"We wanna know what your problem is with Dorothy." Eddy says, bored out of his mind.

Rolf's eyes widen with fear and he closes the blinds and locks the doors. After this, he sits back down and says, "The pink-haired witch Dorothy resembles the witch that plagued Rolf's village many, many moons ago, but was stopped by Rolf's great-great-great grandfather, Ralph. Let Rolf tell you this tale, yes!" Rolf pulls up a stool and sits on it.

"Is this going to be one of those stories where you put yourself and other real-life people in the story, but use different names?" Eddy asks.

"Are you calling Rolf a liar?" Rolf snaps. "If you must need proof that Rolf is telling the truth, then here is a picture of Ralph." Rolf shows Eddy a photograph of a boy that looks similar to Rolf, but is two years older and has a bit of peach-fuzz growing on his chin. He's wearing red lederhosen and a pair of wooden shoes. "Now, where was Rolf before he was rudely interrupted by the loudmouthed Ed-boy?"

"You were going to give us free bus passes to Saturn." Carrie says.

"Yay! We're going to Saturn! We're going to Saturn!" Ed shouts while dancing around excitedly.

"No!" Double D shouts. "You were just about to tell us about your great-great-great grandfather, Ralph. Bus passes to Saturn! Please!"

"Ah, yes!" Rolf says, getting comfortable. "Many moons ago, Rolf's elders banished a group of witches for stealing all of the village's candied beets. In Rolf's country, candied beets were not only their favorite food, but they used them as key ingredient in many of their mysterious spells and such. Anyway, even though they suspected the witches living in the village of the crime, they could do nothing about it, except banish them, and the only way to do that is to have a witch eat a candied beet cursed by being marinated in the membranes of a pig. They lured the witches outside the village and had them devour the beets. After that they announced their banishment, and the beets they had eaten prevented them from ever setting foot inside the village, lest they would turn into a pile of fish entrails. The curse not only affected them, but would affect all of their generations. But, there was one exception to the curse; if the witch was invited into the village by one who was born and raised there, she could enter the village without being affected by the curse. Years went by, and the witches were scattered throughout the world, except for one who dwelled in the mountains. Her name was Hilda, and her anger for what the elders did to her kind burned like nana's cabbage stew. Now, Hilda was as crafty and sneaky as the fox, and cast a spell on a beet that would give her the physical strength of an army of shepherds plus twenty leaky buckets. One morning…"

Inside a small, old-world village, a boy fitting the appearance of the person in Rolf's photograph steps out of one of the houses. He's carrying a stick on his shoulders with a water pitcher on each end.

"Don't worry, Nana!" He said. "Ralph will get you some freshly dipped water." Ralph happily strolled out of the village, carrying his pitchers. He made his way onto a trail leading into some thick woods. Watching him from behind a large tree was Hilda, who was finishing off one of her magic strength-enhancing beets. She followed him, but was careful not to follow too closely. Eventually, Ralph made it to a small, shallow stream. Ralph dipped his pitchers into the water, picked the bugs out of them, and turned to leave when he saw his prized cow, Hugh, had gotten out and made his way to the stream.

"Hugh! How many times must Ralph tell you to stay in the village?" Ralph scolded the animal. He ran quickly over to the cow to catch it, but the sudden movement startled the beast and he took off towards a very thick part of the woods. Ralph was not permitted to enter these woods and could only watch as Hugh charged towards them. Suddenly, Hilda leapt in front of Hugh and grabbed him by the horns, stopping him dead in his tracks. Hugh tried to push Hilda down and trample her, but she was too strong. Now, Hugh was the finest cow in the village and was strong enough to smash through any type of gate, which is how he escaped. But, Hilda picked him up as if he was just a stuffed animal and knocked him over on his side. Upon seeing her, Ralph became smitten with Hilda. Never before had he seen such strength, not even from his father. Hilda had the same appearance as Dorothy, except her hair was not braided and she's wearing Swiss-style clothes.

Hilda dusts off her hands and said, "Your cow put up a great fight, boy, but he was still no match for me."

"W-who are you?" Ralph asked her.

"I'm Hilda." She replied.

"I am Ralph." The shepherd said. "You have helped Ralph a lot, Hilda, as Nana would have my head if she knew that Hugh had escaped."

"Do you live in that lovely village that I've heard of just down the road?" Hilda asked.

"Yes." Ralph answered. "Ralph has lived in that village all his life."

"Excellent." Hilda thought to herself.

"Where do you live?" Ralph asked.

"Oh, um, I used to live in a nice little house on the mountains, but while I was out buying some food, a large rock fell on it, crushing it. I was hoping to stay in your village." Hilda said.

"Come stay with Ralph!" Ralph said. "Ralph has plenty of room at his house, but we must keep quiet, as Nana does not like to be disturbed. It is the least I could do since you helped me catch Hugh."

Hilda and Ralph walked back to the village together, Hilda dragging Hugh behind her by his horns and going over her sinister plot in her head. They entered the village, put Hugh back in his pen, and Ralph gets Hilda settled in to her new home. That night, the town was holding a meeting, and Ralph invites Hilda to this. That night, several boys around Ralph's age along with their fathers had gathered out in an open field and started a large campfire. After the brief announcements comes the dance. A person blowing on a jug and another person playing the accordion begin playing the tune to "That's My Horse." Hilda was the first one to start dancing and she was challenged by one of Ralph's neighbors.

"That's my horse!" The boy shouted, slapping Hilda's hands.

"That's my horse!" Hilda responded. She twirled him around her head and tossed him into a boulder. Challenger after challenger fell before the witch's magic beet, all but Ralph, who after admiring her strength, became further smitten with Hilda. She continued to jig and challenged Ralph to dance with her with her finger. Ralph was pummeled to a pulp before the second round.

"Ho, ho!" Ralph said with amazement. "Ralph has never seen such strength since his great grandmother!"

"Thanks! I guess it's a good thing I lived in the mountains all my life." Hilda replied. "I think it's time we head home, yes?" And so, Ralph welcomed Hilda into his house. Little did he know that in her room, she was preparing her revenge.

The next day, Ralph was awakened by screaming and loud crashing noises. He ran into Hilda's room and found her gone. Panic-stricken, he ran out the door, only to be met with a giant sea-cucumber being controlled by Hilda. Fearing that it would wake nana, Ralph grabbed his pitchfork and hurled it at the beast, but with little effect. The creature spewed molten curry at Ralph. The beast seemed unstoppable as it tore through the village, destroying every house in its way.

Woke up from her nap, Nana stormed out of the house after having it smashed by the sea cucumber's tail. Nana then picks up a huge boulder and crushes the beast. The magic of the beet wore off, and Hilda lost her strength. She retreats into the woods and hides in a cave.

"Ralph, you brought this plague on our village and you must be the one to bring the witch to justice!" The elders and Ralph's nana shouted at him. Although Ralph was heartbroken, he knew what he had to do. He dug through his ruined house and grabbed his special candied beet. It was the last of its kind and if a witch ate it, she was forbidden to leave a certain area of the beet's owner's choice and could only be freed by the say so of a real son of a shepherd. He packed his beet away and went to find Hilda.

Ralph walked for many hours until he came across the Cave of the Goat Herders, a cave filled with many caverns and such. There he found Hilda hiding.

"Hilda, Ralph has come to assist you! Quick, the village thinks I have gone to look for you. Hide in this cave until I say to come out. Here is a candied beet for you to eat." Ralph said. Hilda couldn't believe her ears. She was touched by the son of a shepherd's words and became smitten with him. She took the beet and did as she was told. Ralph had her wait several hours. By the fourth hour, Hilda became hungry and devoured the beet. Meanwhile, Ralph went to gather the whole village at the entrance of the cave.

"Hilda, come quick!" Ralph yelled and she came running to the cave entrance only to be met with a rather angry Ralph and his village.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked Ralph.

"You have shamed Ralph and brought ruin to his village, Witch Hilda!" Ralph screamed at her. "And by the power of the beet of my forefathers, I forbid you to come out of that cave!"

Hilda's anger against the village was replaced by fear. She tried to leave the cave, but was unable to leave the entrance of the cave, for a barrier had formed in front of it.

"Very good, Ralph, but as punishment for bringing the witch into our village, you must be the one to stand guard at the cave and see that she never escapes, or you shall be sent to the cupboard of perpetual guilt!" The elders told Ralph.

"And so, Ralph stood guard at the entrance of the cave, plugging his ears with fermenting potato peelings to block out the witch's pleads for him to let her out. Eventually, Ralph passed on and Hilda was forgotten about. To this day, she wanders the Cave of Goat Herders, unable to escape. However, the power of the beet only prevents her from leaving, and does not keep others from entering the cave. Driven by hunger, Hilda captures anyone foolish enough to enter the cave, chops them up, and turns them into stew and eats them! One day, Rolf's sheep entered the cave, and Rolf went to find it, but was met with the witch, who was eating it. She came after Rolf, but Rolf escaped and never came around the cave again. And that is why Rolf fears the Witch Dorothy." Rolf concludes his story.

For a long time, no one says a word until Eddy blurts out, "Hey, Rolf, can I borrow one of those beets that trap witches in places?"

"Surely you jest, Mouth like a frog Ed-boy!" Rolf laughs. "The beet's powers can only be activated by the son of a shepherd, and the beet has been extinct for many eons. Now then, who wants some of Rolf's sea cucumber balls?"

"Well, thank you for shedding some light on our situation, but no thank you. We, uh, really have to be going." Double D says.

"Aw, but I want to play on the furniture some more…" Carrie whines.

"Yeah, and I want a snow cone!" Ed demands.

"Well, Rolf will see you again, snake in the grass Ed-boys." Rolf says, "Hello! Goodbye!"

"What a waste of a fanfic!" Eddy says. "We have the Grim Reaper as our best friend and nothing cool has happened since the first chapter!"

"Oreo's for breakfast?" Ed asks. "This could be the start of a very cool day!"

"Yay!" Carrie cheers.

"Well, we better go plan for tomorrow." Eddy says.

"Gee, Eddy, what are we doing tomorrow?" Ed asks.

"The same thing we do in almost every fanfic and episode, Ed." Eddy says. "Try to scam the kids!"

"Why can't we just take a vacation?" Double D complains.

"Because you're Ed, Edd, you're Ed, Edd, and Eddy! Eddy! Eddy! Eddy! Eddy!" Ed and Carrie sing.

"That's it!" Eddy says "We could start a band! Ed, um I mean me and Carrie can do duets." Eddy puts his arm around Carrie's neck.

"Ed, who is this guy?" Carrie asks.

"DARTH VADER'S GONE TO THE DARK SIDE AND IS ATTACKING CARRIE!!!!!" Ed shouts. Carrie breaks free from Eddy's grip and starts freaking out. Ed tackles Eddy and starts beating him up. Grim hears the noise and runs outside.

"What's going on out here, mon?" He asks.

"Darth Vader turned to the Dark Side, and tried to get us to watch The Simpsons, but I can't watch that show because I'm afraid of Homer Simpson, so Ed attacked him. The End!" Carrie explains. "Ow, now my brain hurts!"

"How dense could you children be?" Grim asks. "Darth Vader doesn't exist! He's just some fictional character from some stupid movie series about a war in the stars, oh, I can't remember the name."

"I'm hurt now!" Eddy yells in extreme pain. "Why does this happen in every chapter?"

"Who are you and why are you laying on the ground?" Carrie asks Eddy.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Double D says.

What will the Eds do tomorrow? Will Carrie remember Eddy's name? Will Ed remember Grim's name? And will my Math teacher stop giving me so much homework? Find out next time, on THE GRIM EDVENTURES OF TEAM MAR!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**HOMER SIMPSON ATTACKS!!!**

The Eds have been, once again, trying to scam the kids; only this time they started a fake fishing tournament in a swimming pool. Unfortunately, none of the kids that signed up were too impressed with having to fish for paper cutouts.

"This is no fish, Ed-boys! YOU HAVE DISGRACED ROLF WITH YOUR SCRAM!!!!"

"You dorks better give me my money back, or I'll pound you!" Kevin threatens.

"Plank says that you promised him a free steak! Where is it?" The Eds are backed into a corner by the jock, son of a shepherd, and wood-boy.

"Don't just stand there, Eddy," Double D whispers to his friend. "Say something!"

"Um, April Fools!" Eddy says, trying to get him and his friends out of their current situation. But, his idea fails, as the kids move in to reclaim their hard-earned money.

"Away with you, minions of Hades!" Ed steals Eddy's money and throws it at Rolf, Kevin, and Johnny. They grab it and run off.

"Thank you, Ed!" Double D wipes the sweat from his forehead. "That was a tight spot!"

"No thanks needed, Double D. Just doing my job!"

"Yeah, and you just threw away all my hard-earned cash! Way to go, Lumpy von Stupidstein!"

"Hey, I can be smart! I practiced!" Ed yells, offended by his short friend's remark.

"Okay, prove it!" 

"Okay, um, 2+24! Emc squared! See, I'm smart with a capital R!"

"Fine, let's just go think of another scam!" Eddy says.

"Okay, Darth Vader!"

"Ed, why do you always call me 'Darth Vader'?" 

"Because calling you 'Eddy' all the time is boring and Darth Vader wears a bucket on his head!"

"Whatever," Eddy responds, sticking his hands in his pocket.

Later, the Eds are in Baron von Ghoulish's living room. Ed and Carrie are sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching the mall cop episode of the cartoon, Cow and Chicken, and Eddy and Double D are sitting on the couch, Eddy still trying to come up with a scam.

"What if we…nah, we did that already."

"Eddy, why can't you just give up scamming? None of your ideas ever seem to work and we always wind up beat up or stuck together in some wacky, bizarre way."

"Shut up, Sockhead!" Eddy gets up and when his back is turned, Double D sticks his tongue out at him. Eddy steals the remote from Ed and turns it to a channel where The Simpsons is on. Grim hears Bart's familiar laugh and rushes into the room.

"Oh, I love dis show! All de kids are smarter than de adults!" For the first few seconds of the show, Carrie is laughing along with everyone else at Bart's antics, but then, Homer enters the room. Fear spreads over Carrie's face. In a panic, she hides under the couch.

"TURN IT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF!!!! This show is too scary!" Ed steals the remote and turns it to the next channel where the movie Halloween II is playing. "That's better!"

"What was that all about?" Eddy asks.

"Carrie is afraid of Homer Simpson."

"What?! Why dat's de silliest ting I've ever heard! The only time Homer's scary is when he's driving or trying to use power tools!"

"No! Homer Simpson is evil!" Carrie argues. "He wants to steal all the donuts for himself and he'll destroy us all to achieve his wicked scheme!"

"Wow, I never knew Carrie had such a colorful vocabulary." Double D says in amazement.

"DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!" Ginta and Babbo enter the room and hear Carrie shouting this phrase over and over again.

"What's wrong with Carrie?" Ginta asks.

"Carrie saw Homer Simpson on TV and now she's freaking out."

"I hope she stops soon." Babbo says. "I have a headache and I need someone to rub my head to make it go away."

Three hours later, Carrie is in Dorothy's room where Dorothy is fixing her hair.

"DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US…"

"WOULD YOU STOP SAYING THAT!!?? Go away! I have to get ready for my dinner with Double D tonight."

"Okay!" Carrie walks out of the room.

"Sometimes I worry about her…"

Forty-five minutes later, in May's room…

"DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!" May can only cove her ears and pray for Carrie's obnoxious screaming would stop.

An hour after that, in the kitchen, Carrie seems to have calmed down and is getting her food. Everyone else but May, who is working in her lab upstairs, is watching Dorothy and Eddy fight over a seat beside Double D. They're yelling match is so intense that their voices are both muffled by the other's objections.

"Okay, let's let Double D decide! So, Sockhead, who do you want to sit with you, your best pal, or this pink-haired thing?" Double D sweats nervously until the commotion is silenced when Carrie enters the room carrying her plate of food. She takes her usual seat by Ed.

"Well, at least she's finally calmed down. My ears were starting to bleed."

Carrie takes a deep breath and silences the room once again by yelling repeatedly, "DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!" So, everyone's hope for a peaceful dinner was shattered by Carrie's earsplitting yells.

After dinner, everybody but May is gathered in the TV room and Carrie is sitting on the floor screaming at the top of her lungs, "DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!"

"DAT'S IT!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" Carrie's yelling is so loud that Grim was unable to even hear himself. He gets up and pokes Carrie's arm. "Where's de off-button on dis ting!" Carrie continues with her yelling, ignorant of Grim's presence.

"Hey, Carrie, why are you yelling that same phrase over and over again?" Ed asks.

Carrie finally stops. "Because it's fun!"

"Well, couldn't you stop for just a few minutes? My ears are bleeding!" Jack complains.

"Not until this fanfic chapter is over! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!"

"We've got to do someting about Carrie's screaming, or else I'll never find out how me favorite show ends! De final episode airs tonight and I can't miss it!" Grim and the Eds leave the room.

A few seconds later, in Baron von Ghoulish's kitchen, a portal opens up and Grim, the Eds, and some yellow-skinned guy with a five-o'clock shadow and a bald head. He's wearing a plain, white collared shirt.

"Do I have to do this?" He complains. "The game's coming on in fifteen minutes and I don't want to miss the first quarter!"

"You better Homer, or else I won't give you an extra five years to live!"

"Fine, I'll do it! Now where the crap is this Jackie girl?"

"Um, her name is Carrie."

Carrie is still sitting in the TV room all by her self and she's still screaming, "DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!" Suddenly, a commercial starring Homer Simpson flashes on the screen.

"I gotta find my happy place…" Carrie reaches deep inside her mind. Now, she's standing on a small planet. A chimpanzee with a halo floating over its head falls out of the only tree on the planet. "Hi, Mr. Monkey!" The monkey responds with a series of screeches and back flips.

"Hello, Carrie." A voice says. Carrie spins around and sees a small, blue man walking towards her. He's wearing a weird outfit and has black, round-framed sunglasses over his eyes. On the corner of his mouth are two, stubby whiskers and he has a long pair of antennae on the top of his head. Following him is a floating cricked with only four limbs.

"Who are you, mister funny blue man!?"

"Ahem." He says, clearing his throat. "I am your inner King Kai."

"Cool! I didn't know I had a short blue man living in my head!"

"Well, of course you do! Everyone has an inner King Kai! I see you've met Bubbles the chimp and this floating bug beside me is Jimmy. And since you've managed to find my planet, that must mean you desperately need my help."

"Well, I have been having a hard time lately."

"What is it? Boys harassing you? You think you're too fat? Your boyfriend broke up with you!?" 

"No. Homer Simpson keeps popping up on the TV and scaring me!"

"Hmm. Follow me." Carrie follows King Kai into his small house where he fixes a cup of warm oolong tea and a bowl of ramen.

"Carrie, Homer Simpson isn't scary."

"He's not?" 

"No, he's kind of like a clown. His job is to make people laugh."

"So, he just wants me to laugh at him and make fun of him when he falls on his face or when Moe runs him over with his giant bulldozer plow thingy?"

"That's right. Now that you understand, are you ready for your 300 years of hard training?"

"Umm, no!"

"Okay, some other time then!"

Carrie suddenly returns to her semi-normal life. Homer has her by the shoulders, shaking her violently.

"STOP BEING AFRAID OF ME!!!!!! STOP IT YOU DUMB KID!!!!!"

Carrie wakes up. "Hey, look! It's Homer Simpson!"

"Finally, I can go home and watch the game in piece." Carrie screams at him. "Ow! My ears!"

"Go away!!!!" Carrie picks up a vase and hits Homer over the head.

"Ouch! Now was that really necessary?!" 

Later, Grim and the Eds walk into the living room, or at least what's left of it. There are claw marks on the doors where Carrie tried to get out, the tables are smashed, the couch is ripped up, and overall, the room is in shambles. Homer is lying on the floor covered in bruises and cuts and he has a black eye. Carrie is sitting next to him eating donuts and her mouth is covered in icing.

"Holy pie! What de heck happened here!?"

"It looks like Carrie had fun!" Ed says. Homer slowly sits up and rubs his aching head.

"That evil little monster attacked me and stole my box of donuts!"

"Oh, dear! I've never seen Carrie act so violently!" Double D exclaims, looking around the room.

Homer looks at his watch. "NO!!!! I've missed the entire first quarter!!! You brats are going to pay for this!!!!" Homer steals Grim's scythe.

"This can't be good!" The three-haired Ed-boy says.

Upstairs, Snow is helping Baron von Ghoulish dust the hallway.

"There. I think we're all done up here."

"Hold it just a second." The blue-skinned vampire says, eyeing a speck of dust on one of his tables. He picks it up with a pair of tweezers. "There. Now we're done! Now all that's left is to clean the TV room and I'm done! Thanks you, Snow." Snow smiles.

Suddenly, the house begins to shake. In May's room, a beaker falls off in the floor and breaks.

"What is Eddy doing now?" She sticks her head out the door. "KEEP IT DOWN!!!!!!!"

The castle completely falls apart, burying everyone in the rubble. Eddy is the first to emerge from the rubble.

"Oh, granddad, you ran another stop sign!" Eddy says in a daze.

Carrie emerges next. "Do it again!!!"

Homer crawls out from under the door, holding the scythe. "I've had it with you people! Here's your magic hockey stick back!" Homer runs away.

Baron von Ghoulish pokes his head out from a pile of stones. "MY CASTLE!!!!! MY HARD WORK!!!!!" A metal arm with a three-fingered claw grabs Eddy by the face. Another one tosses a piece of the ceiling off of May. May drags the Ed-boy towards her. A dagger jumps out from the center of another one of her claws and she holds it to Eddy's neck.

"What did you do!?"

"IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!!!! HOMER DID IT!!!"

"But Eddy, we can't swear in this fanfic!" The oafish Ed-boy yells.

"Eddy didn't do anyting dis time, May!"

"Okay, I believe you, Eddy, now STOP PEEING YOUR PANTS!!!!!!"

Later, all of them are pitching in and helping rebuild Baron von Ghoulish's castle, except Carrie, who is standing by Double D, watching him examine the blue prints.

"So it's agreed. We all hate Homer Simpson." Grim says.

Everyone but Ed responds with a simple, "Yup!"

"Homer Simpson is here!? Where is he? I want his autograph!"

Carrie screams and says, "No! Not him again!? He'll DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!! DESTROY US ALL!!!!!!"

"Way to go, Monobrow! Now she'll never shut up!"

Meanwhile…

"_Those stupid Eds won't know what hit them! Finally, revenge will be mine!!!!!"_

Who is this mysterious guy? Will Homer Simpson return? And will Carrie ever stop yelling? I don't know, so stop asking me! I'm not some psychic who can see into the future!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**The Ed, EDD N EDDY ZOMBIES Attack! **

**Author's note: I would like to thank fanfic writer Winter Knight for letting me use the zombie Eds in my fanfic. For the whole story about their reign of terror and how ****they got in this fanfic, please read Ed, EDD N EDDY ZOMBIES, by Winter Knight.**

It is a seemingly peaceful morning in the world of Mar Heaven. Birds are singing, and there's not a cloud in the sky. All seems peaceful and quiet. In a nearby small town, the kids are carrying out their normal routine activities. Kevin is riding his bike, Sarah and Jimmy are pretending to be flight attendants, Nazz is painting her nails, Johnny has his head stuck in a tree, and Rolf is busy making hot dogs with his yellow hot dog machine. In the forest, a portal opens up and three figures resembling the Eds crawl out of it. They're holding scythes similar to Grim's and their skin is pale with obvious signs of decay on their arms and faces.

"Yes! Fresh meat for us to feast on, my friends!" "Zombie" Eddy says. "A whole new world for us to spread the virus and feast like we've never feasted before!"

"But Eddy, that side trip to Vegas you wanted to take drained the batteries in our scythes!"

"Stupid cheap hunks of junk!" Zombie Eddy tosses his scythe on the ground and stops on it. "And I really wanted to go back to Vegas…"

"Well, hello there, my friends!" The zombie Eds turn around and one of the shadows cast by the trees leaps off the ground and takes the form of Double D, only he's wearing Eddy's clothes and has a red baseball cap turned sideways on the top of his head.

"NEW MEAT!!!!" Zombie Ed screams. He tries to bite this mysterious character, but he phases through him.

"Hey, what gives? Why can't we touch you?"

"My former master, Evil Tim, before he was killed by the Eds of this dimension, gave me most of his powers. I have the ability to manipulate shadows and have become one myself, as Evil Tim did in his last days of life. I can also summon the past or future self of anyone currently living at this time."

"What do you want from us?"

"I have seen this day a long time ago." 

"What do you mean, mister shadow- man?" Zombie Ed asks.

"This is the day you team up with me and we combine all the different universes into one, where all are zombies and I rule them all! And you three, you are the ones who will help me achieve that. I couldn't overhear your longing to return to Las Vegas. What if I GAVE you the entire city in exchange for helping me? You have nothing to lose, but the pathetic stature you have now."

"Sweet! You have a deal, evil shadow guy."

"My name used to be Rickk, or Double K, but now I go by Doppelganger D."

"What a stupid name! Oh, well, at least I'll be rich…"

"Hold on, Eddy, how do we know he's telling the truth?"

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself!" Doppelganger D's hand turns into a claw and he uses it to tear open a window into the future. The zombie Eds see all the different Earths from different universes, the world of Mar, and many other planets and their mirror forms crunched together to make one super-planet. Zombie versions of many different cartoon characters shuffle past crumbling buildings and monuments dedicated to Doppelganger D.

"Cool!" Zombie Ed says.

"There's your proof."

"Well, it looks like you have a deal!"

"Perfect! Now, allow me to reveal part A of my plan…"

At Baron von Ghoulish's castle, it's a slow morning with no excitement. Grim, the Eds, Carrie, and Ginta are in the TV room playing video games.

"Dis stupid game cheats!" Grim complains.

Eddy snickers and says, "Check out Carrie!" Carrie is holding the game controller in her mouth.

"That's not funny Eddy! Anything that gets too close to Carrie's mouth disappears forever!" Ed says as Carrie swallows the controller.

"Carrie, how many times have I told you not to eat things like this!?" Double D scolds her.

"Um, could you give me a hint?"

"We better get dat controller out of her before it hits her stomach. Good ting she hasn't swallowed da chord yet." Grim and Double D yank the game controller's chord and the controller pops out of Carrie's mouth, covered in drool.

"Can I do that again!?"

"NO!!!!" Everyone in the room shouts at her. Suddenly, they hear a knock at the door.

"Hey, could someone get the door?" Baron von Ghoulish yells from upstairs.

"IT'S DOMINO'S!!!!!!!" Carrie yells, jumping over furniture to get to the door.

Carrie goes to the door and a voice yells, "Hey, open up!"

"Hi, Domino's pizza man! Are you here to give me a pizza?"

"Um, yes, we have your pizza, and it's free! All you have to do is open the door!"

"What kind of pizza is it, Eddy?" Another voice says.

"Shut up, Ed!"

"Yeah, what kind of pizza is it, mister?" Carrie asks.

"I don't know! Just open the door and get your dang pizza!!!!!"

"Okay!" Carrie opens the door. Standing in the doorway are the zombie Eds! Carrie stares at them for a moment and zombie Eddy stares at her for a moment.

"Um, Eddy, are you sure this is the right address?" Zombie Double D asks.

"Shut up, Double D!" Zombie Eddy combs his hair back. "So, what's your name?" 

"Where's my pizza?" Carrie asks.

"But Eddy, what about the plan?"

"Would you shut up about the plan for a second!? I'm getting not only a new recruit, but a new girlfriend!"

Zombie Double D slaps his forehead. "For once I wish he'd keep his mind out of the gutter!"

"So, how about you let me eat a finger, or bite your neck and you become a zombie like us?"

"You mean you're really zombies and you don't have any pizza and you're out to get the Eds from this dimension?"

"Whoa, how did she figure us out so fast?" Zombie Ed says.

"Pretty much, but we want you to join us!"

"No one's eating anybody! Okay, maybe I'm going to eat the three of you! I've always wondered what zombie's taste like."

"Hey, you can't do that! Only zombies are allowed to eat people, not the other way around! I don't know who you think you are, but…" Carrie bite off zombie Eddy's finger and eats it.

"Oh, dear!"

"MY FINGER!!!!! SHE-SHE JUST ATE MY FINGER!!!!!" Carrie pulls out a knife and fork.

"There's something seriously wrong with this picture, Eddy!" Zombie Double D hides behind Eddy.

"RUN AWAY!!!!!" The zombie Eds run off into the woods with a ravenous Carrie following at their heels. Eventually they lose her and she goes back to the castle.

"Was it the pizza man, Carrie!?" Ed asks.

"No, it was just the zombie versions of the Eds from another dimension, looking to eat us."

"WHAT!?" Grim jumps out of his seat.

"No, it was just the zombie versions of the…"

"I heard you da first time, child! You have to do someting immediately! De zombie Eds go from fanfic to fanfic, eating the characters and turning them into zombies! If you don't stop them, den dis fanfic is over for good! Carrie, how de heck did you survive!?"

"Um, I forgot!"

"Wait, why do we have to do something?" Eddy snaps.

"Yeah, why can't you help, you lazy pile of bones?" Ginta yells.

"I don't deal wit zombies, vampires, ghosts, banshees, hollows, or de living dead of any kind. They're out of me jurisdiction, and re-reaping me clients gets real old real fast! Anyway, we check Carrie for bite marks so we can treat her for de virus!"

Eddy grins and says, "I'll handle this!" Double D, Ginta, and Grim's faces turn red.

"Oh, no you don't mister!" Double D grabs Eddy and pushes him aside. "I don't feel like putting up with your perverse mind today!" Eddy sticks his tongue out at the brainy Ed-boy as he walks away.

"Grim, will Carrie be okay?" Ed asks with concern in his voice. A smile suddenly spreads across his face. "Will Carrie get to be a zombie and I'll have an undead girlfriend just like in that movie where that guy kills his girlfriend in a motorcycle accident and uses a virus created by the government to bring her back to life!?"

"I'm afraid not. She hasn't been bitten, but I did find dis stuck between her teeth!" Grim shows the Eds a rotten human finger.

"Oh, my! Was it contaminated by the virus enough to infect her!?"

"Yes and no; de virus can only infect a person by entering a flesh wound. Carrie's saliva more than likely killed de virus on dis finger da second she tried to eat it." 

"Carrie, you're supposed to run from zombies, not eat them! Haven't you watched the movies?"

"I just wanted to see what zombies tasted like…"

"Let's go kick some zombie butt!" Ginta yells. He along with the Eds and Grim run outside. Carrie stays behind because it's time for her third lunch.

Meanwhile, in the woods, the zombie Eds found Doppelganger D and told him everything that happened.

"You idiots! You're worse than that goody-two-shoes Rick and his stupid friend Ricky! Now go back to that house and devour like the ravenous zombies you are!"

"No way! We're not going back there! There's some crazy chick in that castle that wants to **eat** us!" Zombie Eddy says.

"Fine, we'll just have to go with plan B: terrorize the heck out of the cul-de-sac kids and lure the Eds out of that castle! But you're not allowed to eat them…yet!"

The Eds, Ginta, and Grim reach the town where the kids are staying, and there's absolute chaos! Kids are running around screaming and the zombie Eds are about to throw Rolf into his hotdog machine.

"Rolf begs of you, undead Ed-boys! Do not do this to Rolf!!!"

"Ready, boys? One, two, THREE!!!!!!!" Rolf is stuffed into the machine and comes out at the other end as a giant hotdog with arms and legs and has Rolf's face and hair.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH! I AM A WEINER!!!!!!!"

"No, you are Rolf!" Ed says.

Zombie Eddy then captures Jimmy, ties his arms together, pulls the seat of his pants back, and lets go, sending Jimmy flying through the air. "Ha! Ha! This is more fun than feasting on their flesh!"

Zombie Double D is beating Kevin up. "I concur, Eddy! This is quite enjoyable!"

"Ouch! Cut it out, you dork!"

"We got to do someting!" Grim screams in horror.

"Ginta, you're up!"

"Um, I ran out the door in such a rush, I forgot to grab Babbo!"

Eddy frowns and a large sweat drop appears on the back of his head. "You really haven't been on the ball lately, huh, Ginta?"

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the Eds of this dimension! And you brought some friends!"

"Isn't that Skeletor? I thought we ate him!"

"That's the Grim Reaper from this dimension, Burhead!"

"Hello! I'm sure you remember me from our last encounter!" Doppelganger D materializes in front of the Eds using the surrounding shadows.

"Ed and Ginta, you guys have all the physical strength, so you guys can fight." Eddy says. Ed and Ginta prepare for battle.

"Yes, I remember you two very well! Ed beat me the first time with his remarkable strength while the boy gains a boost of strength in this world. We're no match for you! But I know someone who is!" He tears open a rift in time and four figures appear, but they're shrouded in darkness. "Meet your friends from six months into the future!"

"Yes, they've been infected by the virus. Minions to help us infect the masses!"

"No, these are called 'cyber-zombies'. They're like normal zombies, they don't need to feed and they're controlled by this laptop. Take note of the big, deadly weapons they have!" The figures step out of the rift.

"Is that Dorothy, Ginta, Snow, and Carrie!?" Double D asks in horror.

"This could be bad!" Grim adds.

"Yeah, but I LOOK SO COOL!!!!!!!"

"Ginta, why did you have to pick today to be annoying?"

The cyber-zombies look like the normal Carrie, Ginta, Dorothy, and Snow, only with major modifications. Carrie's arms have been removed and replaced with two, hulking metal hands, in which she must use to walk on. Dorothy's forearms have been cut off and replaced with small six-barreled Gatling guns. One of Snow's arms is a simple stick-like robot arm with a hydraulic pincer at the end of it. And Ginta just has two chains with metal, spiked balls attached to them for arms.

"What do we do now, Eddy?" Ed asks in fear.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" Eddy takes off, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Good plan!" Grim, Ed, and Ginta follow, not hesitating one bit. Ed grabs Double D by his arm and drags him along with him. Doppelganger D types a command in his computer and the cyber zombies march forward. Zombie Carrie laughs insanely and foam oozes out of her mouth.

Eddy, followed by the other two Eds and Grim and Ginta, dashes into the castle and barricades the door. Carrie walks up to them holding a bowl of Chunky Puffs.

"What's the matter with you guys? You look like someone's trying to kill you!"

"Yeah, YOU ARE!!!!!"

"I am? I'M A BAD PERSON!!!! WWWWAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Carrie drops her bowl in the floor, sits in the mess of soggy cereal and milk, and starts crying her eyes out.

"No, not you, Carrie! Da you from da future!"

"That doesn't make any sense… Ow! Now my head hurts!"

"There's no time to explain! We have to warn the others!" Double D leads everyone upstairs to warn everybody in the castle of the impending danger marching towards the old castle. Just as they reach the top step, they hear gunfire; zombie Dorothy is blasting the door! They run down the hallway and pound on all the doors.

"Hey! Everybody get out here!!!!" Eddy yells. Jack, Nanashi, Edward, Babbo, Snow, and Alviss emerge from their rooms. Dorothy comes out last, wearing her usual attire, but her hair is a mess.

"What took you so long!? We have to…" A vein bulges up on Dorothy's forehead and she interrupts Eddy by giving him a good blow to the head with her fist.

"THAT WAS FOR WAKING ME UP, YOU LOUD-MOUTHED FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Maybe I should've let you sleep and left you to get killed!" Eddy yells back at the witch. Suddenly, gunshots fire at them from downstairs.

"Yay! It's the Fourth of July!" Carrie yells.

"What the heck is going on!?" Nanashi asks.

"We'll explain later!" Double D forces the steel door to May's room open. Everyone piles inside and Ed closes it.

"We forgot Mr. von Ghoulish!" Snow says.

"He's a vampire, so he's already dead, child."

"What is going on!? What is everybody doing in my room!?"

"Happy Fourth of July, May!"

"Um, Carrie, what have I told you about eating paint chips?"

"May, outside your door is an army of really dangerous zombies with weapons, and they're trying to kill us!"

"That's just silly! The Easter Bunny doesn't come on the Fourth of July!" Carrie says. Everyone stares at her.

"What are you talking about, Double D?" May asks. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Carrie, no!" Double D whispers. Suddenly, a big, metal hand smashes through the door. Zombie Carrie, Dorothy, Ginta, and Snow slowly march into the room.

"Is that me!?" Dorothy asks, almost disgusted.

"It's the end!" Eddy wails.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!!!"

"Quick! In the freezer!" May pushes everyone inside of her giant metal freezer.

"May, why is there a freezer in your bedroom?" Babbo asks.

"I use it to keep certain chemicals at certain temperatures."

"I'm freezing me bones off, mon!"

"Shhhhh!" Suddenly a metal, three-fingered pincer penetrates the door, making three large holes. Zombie Dorothy fires through them, but misses everyone but Ed.

"Hey, I'm Swiss cheese!" Ed says happily. (Bet you thought I killed him, didn't you?)

"Get down, Monobrow!"

"Tallyho!" Ed ducks behind a metal shelf. Zombie Dorothy fires again and hits Eddy in the face.

"NO!!! MY FACE IS FULL OF HOLES!!!!!! I'M UGLY!!!!!"

Dorothy laughs. "You were ugly before so get over it!"

Zombie Carrie uses her humongous metal hands to pry the door open. Zombie Ginta is the first to enter the room, his spiked flails flailing around and smashing shelves. Suddenly, Doppelganger D and the zombie Eds appear and corner the group.

"So, do you like my creations? These are what you all will become in a few months."

"We have to fight back!" Alviss says.

"There's no point. Cyber zombies have no physical weakness, other than destroying this laptop that I'm using to control them. Um, perhaps I shouldn't have said that…"

May uses her mechanical arms to grab Doppelganger D's laptop and crush it. The cyber zombies suddenly stop everything they're doing.

"Get them, you stupid meat puppets!!!!" The cyber zombies don't even budge from their spots. "Oh, they're useless! Zombie Eds, ATTACK!!!!!!!" The zombie Eds charge forward.

"Get 'em, Monobrow!"

"Attack the Wibbles!!!!" Ed beats up the zombie Eds and Carrie eats another of zombie Eddy's fingers.

"That's it!!! We've had it with this fanfic!" Eddy pulls out a pair of batteries and puts them in his scythe. "These people are crazy!" Eddy tears open a portal and the zombie Eds jump inside and disappear. The cyber zombies suddenly disappear, since without the zombie Eds existing in this universe, the horrible future created by Doppelganger D suddenly no longer exists.

"We'll meet again, foolish Eds!" He laughs evilly as he disappears. "We'll meet again!"

"We heard you the first time!" Babbo says, annoyed. Baron von Ghoulish storms up the stairs.

"All of you! Clean this mess up! The front door is demolished, my hallway is in shambles, and worst of all, someone spilled their cereal all over the kitchen floor!!!! I want it cleaned up this instant or all of you will live in the basement!"

"Messy, messy, messy!" Double D says, looking at the hallway and down the stairs.

"That was the best Fourth of July ever, even if there wasn't a cookout."

So, Doppelganger D was foiled and everyone cleaned up the mess. Dorothy hit Eddy with a mop handle for making her do work when all she really wanted was to go back to bed, and Carrie started working on a recipe book that specializes in using zombie meat in all of its ingredients. But what about Doppelganger D? What move will he make next? That, good reader, is still to be determined so stay tuned…

Oh, wait! I never told you what happened to Rolf…

Carrie has Rolf cornered.

"Do not eat Rolf, chicken-brained Carrie-girl!"

"Food!" Carrie closes in on Rolf and Rolf screams.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Grim EDventures of Team Mar**

**Chapter 8: Why the Caged Carrie Thinks Not.**

**Or Terror of the Boogey Man!**

After yesterday's zombie attack, the gang has recuperated and everything is seemingly back to normal (if you consider living with the Grim Reaper in a castle owned by a neat-freak vampire in a parallel world normal!). But, this chapter doesn't begin with the Eds, Grim, Carrie, or any of the former members of Team Mar. This story begins with the Kanker sisters, who are sitting in their trailer. Lee is sitting on the couch watching an old Japanese black and white movie about a giant three-headed dragon that seems to be shooting lightning bolts. Marie plops down on the couch and kicks Lee.

"Watch it Marie!" The red-headed Kanker warns.

"Oh, shut you piehole!"

May walks into the room holding popcorn and a 2-liter bottle of cola. "Hey! I was sittin' there!"

"Oh, boo-hoo! I made the baby cry!" Marie and Lee laugh. May dumps her popcorn on Marie and puts the bowl over her head. Lee laughs but is silenced when May shakes the cola up and makes it spew all over her. Suddenly a huge fight breaks out between the Kankers, and they tear the living room apart. They're stopped when a photo of three terrified Ed-boys falls off a shelf and shatters. May picks up the remnants of the photograph and her eyes water up. She then looks at herself in the mirror.

"Look what you did to me! I got all dressed up so I could go see Ed, and you made me ugly!" May starts crying.

"Ed wouldn't have noticed you anyway, now that he has that Carrie girl hanging around him," Lee says.

"Yeah, May, no offense, but you don't stand a chance against her," Marie says. May's eyes burn with anger.

"I'll show her! Who does she think she is? We shouldn't have been so nice to her at the fair!"

"Yeah, even though I'll never forget the look on her face when we dunked her head in the nacho cheese!" Marie pulls out her cell phone and shows Lee a picture of Carrie sitting at a table, her eyes wide with disbelief and her face covered in cheese. May tries to wash the ketchup, popcorn, and soda off her face, but she just throws herself on the ground.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never make myself look good enough to make Ed forget Carrie!!!!"

"Yeah, but who needs looks when you got us?" Lee says. "We just need to scare her a little more…" Just then, a figure pops up out of the ground. He has a bluish-gray face, a big nose, and pointed ears.

"Did I hear someone say 'scare'?" He says.

"Who the heck are you?" Lee asks in a demanding voice.

"I am the Boogey Man!" The figure wiggles his fingers, trying to make him look scary. "I heard you saying that you were planning to scare a girl named Carrie, who just so happens to be a friend of my arch-enemy: the Grim Reaper, and I would like to offer our services."

"Let's see what you've got," Marie says, folding her arms across her chest. Boogey's face turns red, his pupils dilate, and his snake turns into a large snake. His head then starts spinning around and he spews tarantulas from his mouth.

"So, what do you think?" The Kankers are asleep, but they immediately wake up.

"Pathetic!" All of them yell at him.

"You, my friend, need help. Me and my sisters will agree to tutor you in being scary. As a matter of fact, we were just going to get her…"

In the town where the other Peach Creek kids are staying, the Eds and Carrie are fixing up their old lemonade stand, only they've replaced the sign with one that reads, "OREO'S FOR BREAKFAST" Double D is painting "THE START OF A VERY COOL DAY!" on the bottom front of the wooden box the sign is attached to. Ed and Carrie are do-si-do-ing around in circles chanting, "Oreo's for breakfast! Oreo's for breakfast!"

"Eddy, why did you let Carrie come up with a scam? I thought only you were allowed to come up with scams?"

"Umm….I just thought…." Eddy stammers.

"Oh, I get it! You're just trying to steal Carrie from Ed again!"

Kevin walks by the stand, looks at the sign, and says, "Oreos? For breakfast!?"

"THIS COULD BE THE START OF A VERY COOL DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed and Carrie scream at him in unison.

"Dorks," Kevin says and he walks away.

"George Washington, he didn't want any Oreos for breakfast… I thought you said my idea was good!" Carrie says. Eddy begins sweating heavily.

"Umm….uh….maybe Johnny likes eating Oreos for breakfast."

"Eddy, this scam is destined to fail! No one in their right mind would _ever_ eat Oreos for breakfast!"

"Oh, yeah, Half-wit Ed-boy would!" Eddy snaps.

"Who's that?" Double D asks.

"Beats the heck outta me!" Eddy says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe we should try selling faol krop…" Ed says. Suddenly, Marie and Lee jump out of a nearby bush and pounce on Carrie. After what seems like a fierce struggle, they tie Carrie's wrists and ankles to a large, wooden pole, prop the ends on their shoulders, and walk triumphantly back into the woods, looking like British hunters who had just killed a tiger in the jungles of India.

"Well, guys, it looks like I'm leaving. A lesson in life I am sure to get. I have definitely seen better days!" Carrie says as she's being carried away like some hunting trophy. Lee and Marie laugh evilly.

"Ed-d-d-y," Double D stutters.

Ed puts his hands on his face and starts running around in circles, "THE KANKERS GOT CARRIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eddy is too scared to even move at first, but then his brain hatches an idea.

"Hey, if I rescued Carrie, then she'd dump Ed and come to me!" Eddy whispers. "I'll save Carrie!" Eddy runs towards the woods after the Kankers, but Double D grabs him.

"Wait, Eddy! You can't take on those troublemakers all by yourself. We should go get some help."

"The only people who aren't too busy to help us either won't help us or turn out to be Grim or Dorothy, and I _don't _want her tagging along!"

"Well, she's probably still asleep, so we'll get Grim and some others to help."

"Okay, but if Carrie asks, it was all my idea!" Double D frowns. The Eds go to the castle where Grim is sitting on the couch watching TV.

"_Numbah 2, phone for help while I take Numbah 4 and Numbah 5 to the tree house to get some more mustard to squirt at Old Man Jenkins!"_

"Dis show is so stupid! Those stupid kids can't even say 'number' right!" Grim complains. The Eds burst through the door.

"MR. BEAN!!!! MR. BEAN!!!!!! WE WERE SCAMMING THE KIDS BY MAKING THEM BUY OREOS FOR BREAKFAST, AND THERE WAS THIS GIANT ROBOT, AND THEN THE SPACE WIBBLES ATTACKED US, BUT WE BEAT THEM UP! BUT WORST OF ALL THE KANKERS STOLE CARRIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed catches his breath.

"What are you talking about, you simpleton?"

"Carrie was purged by the Kankers right before our eyes! They tied her up like some freshly killed game animal and ran off with her!"

"I'm not having anything to do wit those delinquents! De last time, they locked me up in da pantry and tied me up!"

"Oh, you're helping us, whether you want to or not!" Eddy snaps. "You're under contract!" Grim frowns.

"Oh, I hate you three so much!" Ginta and Nanashi walk into the room. Nanashi has a red handprint on his face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ginta asks.

"We're going on a rescue mission to rescue Carrie from the Kankers!" Ed answers.

"I remember them. They picked on me the day I first went to that Peach Creek school with you guys."

"Maybe you should get Dorothy-chan to help," Nanashi says. "She just woke up." He points to his face to confirm what he just said.

"No thanks! I spent enough time with her yesterday!" Eddy says with disgust.

"We could always get May to help." Double D suggests.

"I'm not getting beat up by her again!"

"Well, you did deserve it, Eddy!"

"We could get Carrie to help!" Ed says. Everyone stares at him. "What? I just thought that I'd assume Carrie's role until we got her back!" Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ginta says. He runs to the door, opens it, and standing there is Dracula.

"Hey, Otaku Boy! Dracula was in the neighborhood and just thought he might stop by." Dracula steps inside. "Nice place. And there's Short Kid, Sock Kid, Stinky, Skeleton Man, and Perv Man!"

"No, you're talking about Jack!" Nanashi says, a vein bulging on his forehead.

"Are you questioning Dracula!? Dracula's always right! Dracula gonna put Nanashi in his place!!!"

"Hey, I know! We could get Dracula to help!"

"When Dracula wasn't old, Dracula used to change into a bat and mow the lawn. Dracula's wife didn't like it so much, so she hit Dracula with a baseball bat!" Everyone stares at Dracula. "What? Quit starin' at Dracula! Dracula didn't say for anyone to stare at him!"

"How's it going, Dracula?" Grim asks.

"Dracula needs to use the bathroom." Dracula runs upstairs.

Nanashi smiles and asks, "Do you think I should've told him that Dorothy's in there?"

Eddy smiles too and answers,"Nope!"

In the bathroom, Dorothy is standing at the mirror brushing her hair. She hears a pounding at the door and a vein on her forehead bulges.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Nanashi!"

"Is that you, Witch Girl? Hurry up! Dracula just ate five helpings of the Early Bird Special at Pop's Diner, and Dracula really needs in the bathroom!"

"What's he doing here?" Dorothy asks.

"Dracula can't wait around all day! Dracula's coming in!"

"Oh, no you're not! At least not until my hair's done!" Suddenly, the castle is filled with the sound of Dorothy and Dracula yelling and fighting with each other. Suddenly, Dracula falls down the stairs, a red shoe-shaped mark on his face.

"Ugh…Dracula don't feel so good…" Dorothy walks downstairs, her hair only half plaited.

"Um, Dracula, are you okay?" Double D asks.

"No! Dracula's not okay! Witch Girl just kicked Dracula in the face and Dracula still needs to use the bathroom!"

"What is everyone standing around in here for?" Dorothy asks, forgetting about her anger towards the old vampire.

"Carrie was captured by the Kanker sisters!" Dorothy's face turns red and a vein on her forehead, dimple, and cheek bulge up.

"Ha! Ha! She's gonna blow up!" Eddy laughs.

"Well, why are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Dorothy says, calming down a little. Eddy frowns.

"Wonderful! I can't believe the It is going!"

"Yes, I'm going, you little frog-faced freak!" Dorothy puts her arms around Double D's neck. "Someone has to protect my poor, defenseless Double D." Eddy makes fake gagging noises.

"What about you two?" Eddy says.

"Well…" Ginta's interrupted by his stomach growling. "It's lunch time, so I'll just stay here."

"I think I'll sit this one out and spend a little quality time with May…" Nanashi wanders up stairs and goes in May's room. May screams something at him angrily, then Nanashi screams in pain, and he walks out with his head shrunken.

"Oh…kay!? So are we all ready?" Grim asks.

The group hears a flushing noise and Dracula yells, "Dracula's ready! Dracula just needs some toilet paper!"

Back at the Kanker's trailer, Carrie is tied to a big post.

"Let's see if you can scare this girl, Boogey." Lee says.

Boogey's teeth grow large and his tongue transforms into a snake. He lets out a terrible roar right in Carrie's face.

Carrie smiles and says, "You need a breath mint, mister funny-face!"

"My face isn't funny! It's supposed to be scary!"

Marie puts her hand over her face in disgust. "No, no! First, you have to find out what the person is afraid of."

"I know what scares her!" May Kanker says evilly. She pulls out a Bart Simpson mask.

"Yay! It's Bart Simpson! He's funny!"

"No, May! She's afraid of Homer!" Lee pulls three Homer Simpson masks out of her pocket and the Kankers put them on. Carrie screams in horror. Boogey pulls out a pen and paper and takes notes.

Minutes later, the Eds, Grim, Dorothy, and Dracula arrive. They hide behind the bush and watch as the Kankers pour dish soap on Carrie's head. Her skin suddenly turns red.

"ITCHY!!!!!!!!" Carrie screams. The Kankers laugh.

"Oh, no, Carrie's allergic to soap!" Ed says.

"What are you three doing? You're supposed to be scaring her, not torturing her!" Boogey says.

"Torture is fear in itself." Marie pulls out a chocolate bar. "I bet you're really hungry, Carrie. How about a snack?" She waves the candy in front of Carrie's face.

"Yes, Carrie is very hungry!" Carrie says hypnotically, drooling all over her shirt.

"Too bad!" Marie squashes the chocolate bar on her forehead. The chocolate mixes with the soap and oozes down Carrie's face, just out of reach of her tongue.

"Poor Carrie," Dorothy says with sympathy in her voice.

"Dracula remembers those three. Made Dracula think the buffet at Ryan's was free."

"And dat ugly guy wit them is Boogey. He's been my rival since grade school and he'll do anyting to out-scare me." Eddy cowers in fear when he sees Boogey. "Don't tell me you're scared of him, Eddy!"

"Um, no! What made you say that?"

"You wet your pants when you looked at him."

"So, how are we gonna rescue Carrie?"

"Dracula's got this under control!" Dracula fixes his shirt and walks out of the bush. "Hey, ladies, wanna see Dracula dance?" Dracula starts dancing.

"Hey, that old guy's got some moves!"

"Yeah! Look at that!" May says. Boogey and the Kankers gather around to watch Dracula dance. Dorothy and Grim sneak around and hide behind the pole Carrie's tied to. Her skin is covered in pen marks that read "ED+MAY" and "KEEP AWAY FROM ED!!!!!"

"Dorothy! Darth Sidious! What are you doing here?"

"We come to save you, Carrie." Dorothy says. She activates her Ring Dagger quietly and begins cutting away at the ropes. "Stay still."

"HOORAY!!!!!!" Carrie cheers. Dorothy and Grim put their hands over her mouth and shush her at the same time. Grim notices that his hand is on Dorothy's and he blushes with embarrassment. Dorothy growls at him.

"We can't cut you loose if you don't keep quiet, child!"

"I have an idea. I'll distract them and you can go get help."

"We are the help, Carrie!" Dorothy says while straining to cut the ropes.

"And when you come back with help, bring me a pizza!" Carrie's voice is so loud that Dorothy and Grim hide behind the pole.

"What's she blabbing about back there?" Lee asks.

"Probably about what's going on in that pretty little head of hers: NOTHING!!!!" The Kankers turn back around and Dorothy and Grim begin working on the ropes again.

"Keep quiet or else I'll hurt you!" Grim says, quite irritated.

"Okay, I'll sing a silly song a song and while they're distracted, you guys can go get some help!"

"For the last time, Carrie, we're trying to help you!!!"

But Carrie doesn't listen. She takes in a deep breath and sings, "ZIPPITY DO DAH!!!!! ZIPPITY AY, MY LASAGNA HAS A HEAD OF GRAVY!!!!!!!!!" The Kankers and Boogey turn around and see Dorothy and Grim attempting to cut Carrie free.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal Grim!" Boogey says sarcastically. Marie and Dorothy stare at each other fiercely.

"Well, I see dat you're not scared of your own shadow anymore after our last meeting." Grim says. Eddy, Ed, and Double D sneak around while Boogey and the Kankers are distracted.

"We were just teaching our new friend here how to scare people, and having a little fun with Carrie while we were at it!"

"I'll handle Boogey! I don't want anyting to do wit those juvenile delinquents."

"I'll take on that boyfriend-stealer!" Marie says.

"Beat her with this!" May says, giving Marie a toilet scrubber.

"You're going to beat me with that???" Dorothy bursts out laughing, chokes a little, and says, "This is too easy!"

"Take dis, Boogey!" Grim uses his scythe to summon a swarm of supernatural bees and they sting Boogey, making him swell up to an enormous size. Grim then moves in with his scythe.

"Allow me!" Dorothy uses her broom to create a powerful tornado that picks up Boogey, the Kankers, and their trailer. Grim looks up at them.

"Dis reminds me of a scene in a certain movie. I can't recall which one it is though…"

The tornado carries them far away and sets them down in the middle of a desert.

"This is your fault, Marie!" May say.

"Shut up, May!" Lee growls.

"Not bad Dorothy!" Grim says.

"Thanks, but you're a bonehead!"

"I-I am not!!!!"

Behind them the Eds are sitting on the ground feeding Carrie, who has missed most of her meals from being tied up all day. Double D is washing her arms with a wet sponge.

"You better hope your skin didn't absorb the ink from those pens, Carrie. From the looks of them, they weren't non-toxic."

"You mean you didn't miss me even just a little bit, Dan Kubat?"

"Yes, Carrie, I missed you. Now let's get the back of your calf."

"Watch my Band-aid, Danny." Double D looks on the back of Carrie's leg and there's a large Band-aid on it.

"Oh, my, did-did those troublemakers hurt you!?" 

"They better not have!" Dorothy says threateningly. "I'll kill them if they did!"

"Nope, I did that when I fell down the stairs next year!"

"Um, Carrie, that didn't make any sense."

"Let me look at it…" Eddy says, grinning. Dorothy growls at him and slaps him in the face.

"Are you being fresh with my friend!?" Eddy groans in pain. Double D takes the bandage off and stuck to the back of Carrie's leg is an Oreo cookie.

"Hey, Carrie used my idea of using Band-aids to store your food!" Ed pulls his shirt off and reveals many bandages on his back. He removes them and under them are hams, bacon, cheese, a fish, and an orange. Carrie and Ed eat them.

"That's so unsanitary!" Double D says in disgust. Carrie and Ed just laugh.

Back in the desert…

"So, it's settled. I'll stay with you three and help you take out Dorothy and Carrie and you'll teach me to be scary so I can take Grim's job."

"Yup, but you also have to do whatever you say!"

"It'll be worth it to outdo that dumb skeleton! Excuse me ladies. I have to make a call." Boogey takes out a phone designed in a likeness of himself. "Hello, I need you to help me with something. Yes, you'll have a grand time! A very grand time indeed!!!" Boogey laughs evilly.

Uh, oh! This combination could be trouble! Who did Boogey call? (If you said the Ghostbusters, then you need to stop hanging around Ed and Carrie!) Is Grim really a bonehead? AND WILL CARRIE EVER STOP ACTING LIKE, um, CARRIE!!!???

All I can say is, "Stay glued to your computer screen!" (not really)


	9. Chapter 9

**The Grim EDventures of Team Mar**

**Chapter 9: Revenge of Headless Jack!!!**

After the re-return of Boogey and the defeat of the Kanker Sisters, things have been pretty uneventful for the rest of the week, except for the usual stuff, Ed and Carrie stealing Grim's scythe, Eddy tried a scam involving electric pants, May hasn't come out of her room in days, Grim watched a movie on pay-per-view last Tuesday, and Baron von Ghoulish made a delicious pizza pie last night. Yes, it seems as though the only mentions of Boogey are in the jokes made, however, while he was sulking from losing Horror's Hand to Grim, he made a few friends in the Underworld, all of them wanting revenge on the infamous Grim Reaper, and before the last chapter ended, Boogey decided to call one up…

Standing in front of Boogey and the Kankers is a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head. On top of the carved gourd sits a wizard's hat and his straw-filled sackcloth body is clothed in an elaborate suit with velvet trimmings and a large, gold-colored belt buckle.

"Well, if it isn't my pathetic friend, the Boogey Man?" Jack says with a sinister sneer.

"You're late, Jack! I called you about a week ago, but you never showed up!!!"

"Sorry, I ran into some traffic on the way here."

"Hey, this guy looks bad!" Marie says.

"Yeah, he looks scarier than you, Booger!" Lee agrees. Jack laughs at Boogey.

"My name is Boogey!"

"We can call you whatever we want; WE OWN YOU!!!!!!!" The Kankers laugh sinisterly as Boogey sulks in embarrassment.

Back in the castle, it's another lazy day. Baron von Ghoulish is in his private study, secretly reading some of Ed's manga, Eddy is nursing his wounds after another failed scam, Double D is building a toothpick model of Lestava Castle, Grim, Dorothy, and Ed are sleeping on the couch, Ginta and Babbo are fighting again, and Carrie is…wait! What the heck is she up to? Carrie walks into May's room.

"Hi, May! Can I play with this thing?" Carrie asks, pointing at a vile of green solution.

"No, now scram! I'm busy."

"Oh, well what about this?" Carrie picks up some sort of metal, egg-shaped unfinished robot.

"Put that down! You're gonna break it! Go play with Ed, or something!"

"But he's asleep and I can't wake him up."

"Well, what about the others?"

"Eddy was scamming, Double D said something about monkeys, Grim told me to go play with fire, I can't find the blue-faced guy, and Dorothy said, 'Get lost! I'm trying to sleep'."

"Well, even though I'm against the mind-rotting, idiotic entertainment of television, I suggest you watch TV, then again, the last thing you need to do is rot out the rest of your brain…I know! Why not read a nice, quiet book? I suggest this one, _Biology for the Astute_. Now out, out, out! I'm eleven minutes and thirty-three seconds behind schedule!" And with that, Carrie is shoved out the door with the book. Carrie stares down at it.

"This is boring, but I know how to make it fun!"

Five minutes later, the house is filled with a mysterious gurgling followed by an eerie groaning noise. Snow is nonchalantly walking down one of the hallways, when suddenly, water gushes from the wall, knocking her against the wall.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Double D is about to get himself a refreshing glass of water when…

"What's going on?" He asks after turning the faucet handle and no water pouring into his glass from it. Suddenly, the faucet groans and explodes into a torrent of water, flooding the room. The entire castle groans and water gushes out of the windows and doors, washing books, small furniture, dishes, silverware, and Grim's bones outside.

"I'M SO WET!!!" Double D whines.

"MY RESEARCH! HOURS UPON ENDLESS HOURS OF RESEARCH DESTROYED!!!!" May wails as her water-logged notes disintegrate in her hands.

Eddy spits water out of his mouth along with a book labeled _Biology for the Astute. _Dorothy wrings water from one of her pigtails and Grim literally pulls himself together.

"What de heck just happened!?" Grim shouted angrily.

"I knew that would be fun!" A familiar voice cries. Carrie crawls out from underneath the former bathroom sink.

"Carrie, what did you do?" Double D asks.

"Well I—actually I can't remember…I forgot!!!!"

May examines the book that Eddy spat out of his mouth. "What was this book doing in the water pipes? Carrie, did you try to flush this book down the toilet!?"

"Uh…maybe!"

"Can't you go a day without messing someting up, child!?" Grim shouts.

"Carrie, even though you're my best friend, this foolishness has to stop!" May adds.

"Yeah, Carrie, you're gonna hurt someone! In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a cartoon!" Ginta says.

"Aw, sorry, guys! I was bored and I couldn't find anything to do…"

"Well, we can't really blame Carrie. The past few days have been pretty boring." Dorothy says, emptying the water out of her hat.

Baron von Ghoulish stares at the mess. Well, at least my castle is still standing…"

Meanwhile, Boogey, the Kankers, and Jack are watching the group from on top of a cliff overlooking the head-vampire's castle.

"This is great! While they're trying to clean up this mess, we'll strike them once their backs are turned, and I will have the last laugh!!!" Jack bellows.

"Uh, Jack, in case you haven't noticed, there aren't any pumpkins in this world for you to control, meaning that you're pretty much powerless against Grim's scythe. And secondly, I thought I was the boss!"

"You're a has-been!" Lee yells. "The only thing you're good for is scrubbing the toilets!"

"Now, ladies, don't be so hard on poor Boogey. After all, I'm sure for all of that time he spent sulking in the Underworld, he must've thought of a plan to get back at Grim, right Boogey?"

"Well, um, no…I didn't."

"Well I did! I shall fight with this!" Jack pulls out a purple scythe with a bar-shaped optical sensor with a bright red beam going from one side of it to the other. The handle is engraved with circuits and wires.

"Hello, my name is Scythe 2.0" The scythe says in an emotionless, mechanical tone.

"This scythe was used briefly by Grim when he accidentally shattered the blade of his old one. It is extremely powerful and should be more than a match for Grim's older scythe. And if any of his friends stand in my way, I'll crush them, too! Now, let's pay our old friend Grim a visit…" He and Boogey start walking down a path leading to the bottom of the cliff.

"We'll stay up here and watch for trouble," Marie says, pulling out three lawn chairs and some popcorn.

"Hey, give me some of that!" May Kanker demands. Soon the three are once again fighting.

Meanwhile, clean-up has begun, but is halted by Jack's voice.

"Ah, Grim, it's so nice to see you again!" Grim spins around and is met with the gourd-headed scarecrow.

"And surely you haven't forgotten me, Mr. Reaper?"

"Uh, Grim, do you know these people?" Eddy asks.

"Dat's Jack. He tricked me into letting him live forever, but I chopped his head off and he replaced it with a pumpkin. And dat's Scythe 2.0. Back when I was a slave to Billy and Mandy, I broke de blade of me scythe and got Scythe 2.0 as a replacement, but he tried to take me job, so I sent him back and got me old scythe repaired."

Jack zaps himself with Scythe 2.0. He grows to an enormous size and smashes the castle.

"My castle, oh, not again!!!!" Baron von Ghoulish cries. "I don't have it ensured!!!"

"Looks like I'm walking tall, huh Grim?" Jack laughs. Carrie and Ed laugh along with him.

"Stand back, everyone! I'll take care of him meself!" Grim zaps Jack's leg, but the blast glances off and hits a tree, causing it to disintegrate. Grim tries to slash his leg, but the scythe's blade proves to be ineffective.

"This could be bad!" Double D says, staring up at Jack.

"I better get the Golden Jawbreaker!" Ed shouts, actually using his brain for once.

"But it'll take hours to sort through all that rubble, and I doubt this guy will give us any time to do that!" May says.

"NNNOOOO!!!!!!! I'm too young, and handsome to die!!!!!!!" Eddy screams.

Meanwhile, Johnny is fishing off the bank of a nearby stream and hears Eddy scream.

"Uh, oh, Plank! It sounds like someone's in trouble! This looks like a job for Captain Melonhead!" Johnny puts his melon rind helmet on and races off in the direction of the scream.

Whoa, this day certainly went downhill fast! Will Captain Melonhead be able to help defeat this new foe? Will Carrie ever use her brain for once? AND WILL BARON VON GHOULISH EVER GET HIS CASTLE ENSURED??????? All I can say is stay tuned…


	10. Chapter 10

**The Grim EDventures of Team Mar**

**Ch. 10: An Unlikely Hero: The Fall of the King of Pranks!!!**

Last time, Jack had teamed up with Scythe 2.0, made himself huge, and destroyed Baron von Ghoulish's castle. He now seeks vengeance against Grim and will crush anyone who gets in his way! Will our heroes be able to squash this guy like last year's Halloween jack-o-lantern, or will he rule the universe with his newfound powers?

"Do you have to do that for every cliffhanger?" All the characters ask, annoyed.

Fine, I'll shut up! Here's chapter 10!

"Way big!" Ed says, looking up at the pumpkin-headed scarecrow.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet, kid!" Jack presses a button on Scythe 2.0 and a green bolt of energy fires out of his handle. The bolt misses, but knocks Eddy, Ginta, and Grim to the ground.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight this guy!" May says.

"Take me to your leader!!!!!" Ed screams as he charges at Jack. Ed jumps on his toe and bites into it. Jack bends down and flicks him like a small bug, sending Ed flying into a tree. Ed jumps to his feet, ready to go again, despite being covered in splinters and leaves.

"Give him the Bur-head Bump, Ed!!!!" Eddy cheers.

Ed charges at Jack again, but Jack uses the scythe handle to squash the Ed-boy like an ant.

"Ed!!!!!!" Double D calls out in horror. Battered and bruised, Ed crawls out from under Scythe 2.0 and grins, showing that he's lost most of his teeth from the attack.

"You're such a Sockhead, Sockhead! Monobrow's fine!" Just as Eddy finishes speaking, Jack steps on Ed.

"Ouch!!!!" Ed cries from under the gigantic foot. Jack and Scythe 2.0 laugh evilly.

"Is this the best you can come up with, Grim? Some flat-headed kid with a unibrow? Why, if it wasn't so funny, I'd be insulted!"

"We'll show you, you jerk!" Ginta yells. "Ready, Babbo?"

"Okay, let me just…" Before the talking ÄRM could answer, Ginta picks him up and throws him at Jack. "…or you could throw me anytime you want without GIVING ANY WARNING WHATSOEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Babbo glances harmlessly off Jack's ankle.

"Aw, come on! That was lame! Isn't there anyone here who's actually a challenge?"

"Why not try me, you overgrown vegetable!" Suddenly, a kid wearing a wood-colored tie-dyed t-shirt and half a watermelon rind on his head leaps out of a tree holding a metal pole with a 2x4 piece of wood attached to it. The board has a smiling face crayoned on it and a white mask over its "eyes".

"Who the heck are you?" Jack asks.

"I'm the defender of justice, protector of the innocent, and all around good guy, CAPTAIN MELONHEAD!!!!!!!!!!! And don't forget my trusty sidekick, SPLINTER THE WONDERWOOD!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, um, you have a watermelon rind on your head!"

"I know! It's part of my costume! Now surrender, or face the wrath of melon, you big meanie!!!"

"Me, surrender to you??? Ha! I'm not giving up to someone just because they wear produce on their head!"

"Okay, but you asked for it! IT'S MELON TIME!!!!!!!!" Captain Melonhead points Splinter at Jack. Glowing toothpicks fly from Splinter's body and hit Jack in a massive barrage. Jack recoils in surprise and pain. "Now try this on for size!" Captain Melonhead pours some watermelon seeds from a small bag, pulls out a blowgun, and fires the seeds at Jack's face.

"Ow, you hit me in the eye, you punk!"

"Let's finish him off, Splinter!" Everyone watches in amazement as Captain Melonhead jumps high in the air and starts falling towards Jack's face, feet first. "MELON KICK!!!!!!!" Captain Melonhead lands his attack right in the side of Jack's face, but he only winds up getting stuck in Jack's pumpkin-rind skin. Jack reels from the attack, but he remains standing.

"Ho, ho, produce boy! Did you honestly think you could defeat me just because you wore a melon-rind on your head?" Jack pops Captain Melonhead like a zit and sends the melon-rind helmeted crusader soaring through the air. He lands on the ground with a thud.

"I guess it's my turn!" Dorothy says, smiling evilly. "Guardian ÄRM, Reindog!" A giant three-tailed dog appears seemingly out of nowhere. "Sick 'em, Toto!"

The massive canine grabs Jack's arm in its teeth and begins shaking him like a rag doll. Jack slings him off and zaps him with Scythe 2.0. Hurt, but still able to fight, Toto lunges at Jack again and successfully knocks him down. Jack shoves him off.

"I've got to get this mutt off me so I can get to Grim, but how…" Jack thinks for a second, and then snaps his fingers. He uproots a nearby tree and whistles. Toto comes obediently and Jack tosses the tree. Toto runs off after it.

"HEY, YOU STUPID DOG!!!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND TEAR THIS GUY TO SHREDS!!!!!!!!!!" Dorothy yells at him angrily.

"I want to play! I want to play!" Carrie chants while Grim is going through his robe, trying to find some way to help.

"Um, we're not playing! WE'RE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES!!!!!!!!" Dorothy answers her friend.

"Whaaaaaaaaa! I want to play, too!" Grim digs around in his sleeves and finds something.

"Maybe you can, Carrie," Grim says. "Wit dis!" Grim pulls out an old bone covered in bones. "Behold, the Bone of Barnacles!!!"

"Cool!" Carrie says, staring at the artifact. "I can have it?"

"No, but I would like you to grab a hold of de end for a second…" Carrie grabs the bone, but tentacles coming from the barnacles grab Carrie's arm.

Meanwhile, Jack has defeated Dorothy's guardian. "Now, I'm going to reap you all and get my revenge on Grim for what he did to me long ago!!!" Jack swings Scythe 2.0 at the group, but his attack is stopped by a giant sword. Everyone looks up and sees Carrie, only she's the same size as Jack and she's wearing a suit of armor made out of Grim's skeleton. In her left hand is Grim's scythe transformed into a sword and in her right hand is Grim's skull transformed into a shield.

"What the? WHO DARES STAND IN THE WAY OF MY VICTORY!!!???" Jack demands.

"Oh, sorry, Mister Pumpkin-head, I dropped my sword!"

"Don't apologize, Carrie! Now, even though me scythe is now a sword, it's a thousand times more powerful," Grim explains.

"A thousand times!? I can't even count that high!"

"Carrie, focus, you need to fight Jack and Scythe 2.0!"

"Oh-no, run away, everyone!!!!! Carrie's a giant!!!!!!" Ed tries to run off, but Double D grabs his shirt collar.

"Ed, wait, I think this is a good thing! Carrie might actually have a chance!"

"I don't know, the only time Carrie's ever hurt anyone is when they've bothered her while she was eating…" Dorothy says.

"Sir, my sensors indicate that even though the girl has a very limited brain capacity, her fusion with the Grim Reaper makes them extremely dangerous!" Scythe 2.0 warns in a cold, robotic tone. "The only possible way to defeat them is to keep the girl distracted; my sensors indicate that her attention span is, well, she doesn't have one." Jack grins evilly.

"Hey, look everybody! I have a sharp pointy thing in my hand!!!" Carrie shouts down at her friends.

"Carrie, look out!!!!!" May shouts. Carrie turns around and sees Jack charging at her and holding Scythe 2.0 above his head. Carrie panics and hides behind Grim.

"No! Not me face!!!" WHAM!!!!! Jack slams Scythe 2.0 down in the middle of Grim's face. He begins repeatedly smacking the talking shield in the face fiercely. "Carrie…ouch…you have to…ouch…fight back…ouch! Think of it as a game!"

"A game!!?? I love games!!!!"

"And I love how Carrie looks in that armor…" Eddy says, staring at Carrie. May and Dorothy gang up on the short Ed-boy and smack him over the head.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, EDDY!!!!!!!"

"Yeah, you should listen to them, Eddy!" Ed says. "Once, I stuck my head in a gutter, and I was attacked by an evil squirrel!"

"So this is a game, huh? How do I play, Mr. Bean?" Carrie asks.

"Don't let Jack tag you wit his scythe, tag Jack wit your sword, and…ouch! For heaven's sake, child! Stop chewing on me head!!!!"

Jack leaps up in the air, planning to finish the 'fight' with one final blow, but Carrie blocks with her sword.

"So, you want to play games, huh?"

"Yes, and I'm going to win!!!!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I think it'll be me who wins this contest, my dear!" He breaks Carrie's block and swings his mechanical scythe. Carrie ducks her head and avoids the attack. Carrie then makes a move and swings her sword. Jack barely blocks her attack and the sword starts glowing a bluish-black color. Suddenly, a blast of energy sends Jack flying backwards.

"It's a good thing Carrie stayed up all night watching gladiator movies!" Snow says.

"Who would've thought that TV would actually teach Carrie something useful?" May replies.

"Hey, Darth Sidious, where do I tag Pumpkin-head if I want to win?"

"I don't know!!!" Grim shouts angrily. "Just tag him so I can have me body back!"

"Ow, your yelling hurt my ears…" Carrie whimpers.

"Carrie really needs to work on her grammar…," Double D comments.

"Your ears aren't the only thing that'll hurt after I'm done with you!!!!" Jack charges at Carrie, swinging Scythe 2.0 wildly.

"Sir, I suggest you stop doing that! You're gonna…" Jack swings Scythe 2.0 too close to the ground and the blade digs into the ground. Jack trips and falls at Carrie's feet.

"Quick, Carrie, tag him!!!" Grim shouts.

"Ow, I would if you'd stop yelling, Mister McSpastic Pants!!!!!" Jack wobbles to his feet, but Carrie throws Grim's skull at him.

"No, Carrie, use the sword!!!"

"Okay," Carrie replies. She stabs Jack and says, "Tag, you're it!!!" Straw begins to leak out of the large gash in Jack's chest.

"You think this paper cut will stop me? Ha, this is nothing! I still have Scythe 2.0!"

"Actually, no you don't! I'm tired of being misused and ignored by a pumpkin-headed rag doll! And your straw is causing my allergies to act up!" Scythe 2.0 shrinks Jack back to normal size and sneezes. "I'm going to work on getting revenge on Grim by myself!" And with that, Scythe 2.0 tears open a portal to the Underworld and jumps inside.

"Oh, crud," Jack says as he realizes he's on his own. He turns to the giant shield shaped like Grim's skull and smiles sheepishly. "Hee, hee! I hope you know I was just kidding about the whole revenge thing!!!" Jack falls on his knees, straw still pouring out of his wound.

"I tink I know da perfect punishment for you, Jack!" Grim says, grinning evilly. Suddenly, Carrie's sword fires another bolt of energy at the ground, causing a portal to open. It sucks Jack inside and he lands in some weird dimension. A green elephant-like creature with horns walks up to Jack.

"Hi, my name is Fred Fredburger, and I like nachos, and, um, I like pizza, and um, I can fit two fingers in my belly button, and I can spell my name! F-R-E-D-F-R-E-D-B-U-R-G…G-E-R!!!! We're going to be best friends and share the same toothpaste and live together like siblings, YES!!!"

Jack puts his hands on his head and screams, "NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, now dat Jack is defeated, I can turn Carrie back to normal and fix Baron von Ghoulish's castle." Grim says. "Okay, Carrie, all you need to do to turn both of us back to normal is to press de button on de bottom of da sword's handle."

Carrie looks at the button and then says, "But I don't want to go back to normal yet! I want to play with this pointy thing first!" Carrie stomps away, swinging her sword playfully, cutting down any trees standing in her way. Grim's skull shrinks back to normal size.

"We've got to stop Carrie!!! She could destroy da fabric of time and space, or worse!!!! She could eliminate me favorite soap opera, and I just got to know how Sara finds out Danny killed her fiancé!!!"

"And while you're doing that, I'm calling some remodelers in to fix my castle, and then I'm getting it ensured!!!" Baron von Ghoulish announces, making everyone sweat drop.

Yeah, I finally have time to update! Will they keep Carrie from destroy Mar? Will Scythe 2.0 ever come back? And who will Baron von Ghoulish find to ensure his castle? THE SUSPENSE IS ENOUGH TO MAKE MY HEAD EXPLODE!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
